


То, что я люблю

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baking, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, California, Castiel Cooks, Chef Castiel, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas fic, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean Winchester Sings, Dean and Food, Destiel Smut Brigade, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, New Year's Eve, Past Relationship(s), Profound Bond, Rimming, Top Castiel, Ugly Sweaters, Whipped Cream, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Любовная история, в которой Дин — музыкант, а Кас — шеф-повар и они поют, готовят, целуются и весь этот флафф происходит на Рождество.





	1. Глава 1. Желаю тебе веселого рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The 2nd Day of Christmas: "A Few of My Favorite Things"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772551) by [CD (thecollective)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/CD). 



Дин считал, что именно Сэм со своим чертовыми щенячьими глазками виноват в том, что ему пришлось вылезти из пижамы и облачиться в костюм в первую пятницу декабря. Он имел полное право обвинить Сэма в испорченном вечере и том, что добровольно подписался на увеселение целой толпы адвокатских задниц. Прежде чем выходить на сцену клуба и играть перед большой толпой, Дин любил накануне порепетировать в покое с чашкой чая у камина, пока не начинал чувствовать себя уверенно. Но не так, не-а. К утру пятницы Дин наконец выжал из Сэма признание, что тот _вроде как_ упомянул о том, что его брат поет, после того, как начальник сообщил, что запланированный концерт на корпоративе не состоится. И если сначала он даже не понял зашифрованную смс-ку Сэма, в которой было написано: «ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, СКАЖИ ДА», то вся картина начала проясняться, когда минутой позже он ответил на звонок и услышал в трубке голос начальника Сэма.

— Дин Винчестер.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Винчестер. Меня зовут Кроули Маклауд, «Юридическая фирма Маклауд», — в голосе с британским акцентом явственно слышалась скука.

— Можете звать меня Дином, мистер Маклауд. Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Кроули. Вы знаете, что ваш брат работает на меня. — Это был не вопрос.

— Да, конечно. Мы встречались с вами в прошлом году на рождественской вечеринке. — Дин помолчал и снова перешел на деловой тон. — Так зачем вы мне звоните?

Кроули фыркнул. 

— Не любите тянуть кота за хвост? Мне это нравится. Ваш брат-лосяра может водить хороводы вокруг моего настроения, но вы, мистер Винчестер, сразу переходите к делу. Это освежающе. — Он откашлялся. — Сегодня вечером мы нуждаемся в музыкальном выступлении на нашем ежегодном рождественском корпоративе, и ваш брат упомянул, что вы, вероятно, сможете нам помочь. Вы поете.

И снова это не прозвучало как вопрос.

— Да.

— Ах, вы поете! Чудненько. Вы готовы выступить для нас сегодня вечером? Конечно же, я вам заплачу и даже намного больше того, чем вы стоите, а ваш брат обрадуется, что выслужился перед большим боссом через мою голову. Вы в деле? 

Дин спохватился, что спросил _о цене_ , когда слова уже вылетели изо рта.

— Тысяча долларов за час вашего времени. Сколько песен вы споете?

 _Черт_. Дин еще никогда не зарабатывал столько за концерт.

— И мне нужно, чтобы минимум половина песен была про Рождество, сынок.

Дин вздохнул.

— Легко. Шесть рождественских, четыре обычных, пойдет? Во сколько и где?

— Вы же сами играете и поете, не так ли? Отлично. Проверка микрофона в семь вечера в «Серафиме», в центре. Вы знаете, где это? — спросил Кроули монотонным голосом.

— Я погуглю.

— Будьте там в шесть тридцать, с парковочными местами здесь напряженка. Если только вы, конечно, не воспользуетесь услугами парковщика.

Потом связь оборвалась, а Дин остался с концертом, который следовало отыграть меньше чем через восемь часов, и желанием придушить младшего брата.

— Кроули был прав, припарковаться здесь — полная засада, — сказал сам себе Дин, в третий раз объезжая вокруг квартала. 

Когда он переехал в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы продолжить свою музыкальную карьеру, то даже не предполагал, что его мощный, выпущенный в 60-e автомобиль станет серьезной помехой жизненному укладу. Не дай бог он будет ездить на баклажане, как Сэмми, или на поезде, как Чарли. Дудки. Он и Детка всегда были командой. Но в такие вечера, как этот, когда Дину приходилось объезжать блок в гребаный четвертый раз, у него возникало желание обзавестись мотоциклом, хотя он никогда бы не признался об этом вслух. Вдруг неподалеку Дин заметил мигающие белые огни заднего хода и медленно подъехал к парковке, включив поворотник. _Наконец-то_. Воздав благодарственную молитву Санте, Дин запарковал Шевроле Импала 1967 года выпуска на место, где до этого стоял пикап Форд-150 — единственный чертов пикап на весь квартал. Дин достал с заднего сидения Детки черный футляр, в котором находилась его гитара «Элли», и осторожно положил на землю возле ног. Он натянул на машину темно-синий чехол, предохраняющий ее от случайных скейтбордистов и магазинных тележек. Потому что, понятное дело, это же Детка. Дин поднял футляр, убедившись, что на этой улице в центре Л.А. Импале ничего не угрожало, и почувствовал, как в кармане завибрировал телефон. Он взглянул на экран и увидел четыре текстовых сообщения и пропущенный звонок от Сэма.

_**17:30 Кроули:** Задний вход. Ты в списке._

Дин хмуро посмотрел на телефон. Мудак даже не сподобился позвонить. Он настучал ответ.

_**18:20 Дин:** Уже в пути._

Следующее было от Сэма. Нет, следующие три.

_**18:07 Сэм:** дин, надеюсь, что ты на меня не злишься. я рад, что ты будешь здесь сегодня вечером и это круто, что ты получил работу!! помнишь вечеринку в прошлом году, как ты напился с мэг? ОМГ*, то, что вы вытворяли было ТАК круто!  
_

_**18:15 Сэм:** чувак, ты крут, здесь такооооое движение, я счастлив, что джесс за рулем. сколько тебе заплатит кроули? он такой мудак, но богатый мудак ЛОЛ мы с джесс будем сидеть за столиком в левом углу в конце зала кое с кем из ресторана. может ты присоединишься к нам после!!?? до скорой встречи :)_

_**18:19 Сэм:** неважно, сколько тебе заплатят джесс говорит это не мое дело и она права вечером там ногу сломишь бро найди меня позже_

Ну прям в стиле Сэма написать ему письмо на десять страниц текстовыми сообщениями, а потом чувствовать себя за это виноватым.

_**18:22 Дин:** репетиция через 30 минут, выступление в 20:00. Увидимся позже_

Никакой необходимости в эмоциональном противопоставлении готовности Дина потратить некоторое количество личного времени и его потребности в наличных не было. Поначалу он злился на Сэма, предложившего его кандидатуру на сегодняшнее шоу, но чем дольше размышлял, тем больше положительного в этом находил. Ему нужна была реклама. Он работал учителем музыки и подрабатывал на стороне, а этот путь был слишком долог. Он приехал в Лос-Анджелес _вовсе не потому_ , что Сэм поступил в Стэнфорд, и представление в _Серафиме_ стало в первую очередь шагом в направлении к достижению его личных целей. И все же, пять лет спустя у Сэма была степень, Джесс, он работал в приличной юридической фирме, а чего достиг Дин? У него была Детка и работа частным учителем музыки, дающим уроки гитары некоторым избалованным подросткам из Голливуда и скучающим домохозяйкам. Дин ухмыльнулся. Со скучающими домохозяйками могло быть весело, но Дин нуждался в вещественном. Да ради бога, ему почти исполнилось гребаных тридцать пять лет.

— Дин Винчестер. Я пою на частной вечеринке Маклауда.

Вышибала взглянул на свой планшет, махнул рукой, пропуская Дина внутрь, и вдруг тот оказался посередине кухни, по которой метались с полдюжины людей. Мужчина с темными волосами и глазами цвета замерзшего озера, стоявший у рабочей поверхности из нержавейки, оторвался от нарезания зеленых яблок и поднял взгляд.

Когда их взгляды встретились, Дин увидел, как уголки губ незнакомца приподнялись, то ли в полуулыбке, то ли в неодобрении, и Дин почувствовал как из-под воротника рубашки пополз вверх по шее горячий румянец. Он откашлялся.

— Сцена?

Мужчина моргнул и указал ножом в сторону больших двойных дверей. 

— Направо дальше по коридору. Найди Кевина, менеджера по сцене.

Дин невнятно поблагодарил и пошел, сопровождаемый кухонным гвалтом, стараясь ни в кого не врезаться и не испачкать в чем-нибудь рукава своего модного костюма или чехол гитары. Пройдя по коридору направо, Дин обнаружил мрачно настроенного молодого мужчину с гарнитурой в ухе и решил, что этот пятничный вечер скорее всего составит конкуренцию наихудшим за очень долгое время.

— Ты должно быть Кевин? — Дин протянул руку для пожатия, но мужчина лишь посмотрел на нее, а потом перевел хмурый взгляд на лицо Дина. —  
Я — талант.

Вместо того, чтобы пожать протянутую руку Дина, Кевин раскинул руки в разные стороны.

— Да, Гарт, наконец-то! Найди девочек, пусть они расставят цветы у танцплощадки и по бокам от сцены, живо. 

Кевин беззвучно извинился перед Дином, указал на стоящий на сцене микрофон и куда-то направился, по-видимому, чтобы еще поорать в гарнитуру. Дин вздохнул. Ночь обещала быть долгой.

Дин успел отрепетировать с Бенни четыре песни на синтезаторе, когда появился Кроули и попросил их свалить со сцены, так как пора было начинать вечер. Хотя Дин еще не видел Сэма, он устроился в баре, дожидаясь восьми часов - времени начала своего выступления - и стараясь не обращать внимания на зуд под кожей. Он всегда любил петь, но вечно нервничал. Делать этого не стоило, но он все же заказал виски, поклявшись, что будет пить маленькими глотками, иначе сам себе надерет задницу. Взяв бокал в руку, он осмотрелся. Оформление было простым. Вдоль стен располагались кабинки с диванами, бар и сцена друг напротив друга, посередине большая площадка для танцев с маленькими круглыми столиками расставленными по всей свободной поверхности. На другой стороне от бара был сервирован длинный стол с десятками различных закусок, выпечки и безалкогольных напитков. Повар с льдистыми синими глазами, встреченный на кухне, стоял за накрытым скатертью столом, улыбался и болтал с гостями, снова и снова перечисляя ингредиенты одних и тех же блюд. Понаблюдав, как он в четвертый раз рассказывает, что артишоки на самом деле начинены пряниками, кедровыми орехами, грибами и сыром бри, Дин встал, схватил салфетку и подошел к нему.

— Извините, — ухмыльнулся Дин. — А что в артишоках? — Увидев, как повар глубоко вздохнул, собираясь в очередной раз начать объяснять, Дин не выдержал и тихонько захихикал, что аж плечи задрожали.

— Артишоки фаршированные пряниками, кедровыми орехами… простите. Это так смешно, сэр?

— Не, чувак, в действительности я тебе даже сочувствую. Как думаешь, сколько раз за ночь ты повторишь одно и то же?

Мужчина поднял глаза на Дина, в них промелькнуло узнавание. 

— Ты — певец.

— Дин Винчестер. — Он протянул руку. — Приятно познакомиться?...

— Привет, Дин. — Мужчина тоже протянул руку. — Кастиэль Новак. Не исключено, что к концу вечера я повторю это с сотню раз.

— Несмотря на то, что все ингредиенты перечислены на табличке перед блюдом?

Кастиэль хмыкнул. 

— Да, даже тогда. В этом есть ирония, не правда ли? В зале, полном адвокатов, никто не утруждает себя поинтересоваться тем, что находится прямо под носом.

— И не говори.

— Простите, молодой человек? — Кастиэль повернулся к невысокой пожилой женщине с пустой тарелкой в руках. — А с чем артишоки?

Дин подавил смешок и помахал Кастиэлю. 

— Приятно было познакомиться, Кас. Удачи.

Кастиэль не ответил, вместо этого утвердительно улыбнулся Дину, а потом повернулся к даме, чтобы объяснить ей, что артишоки нафаршированы пряниками, кедровыми орехами, грибами и органическим сыром бри с местной фермы, и да, это семейный рецепт, который он усовершенствовал в соответствии с праздничным временем года. Дин вернулся к бару, размышляя об имени человека в колпаке шеф-повара. _Кастиэль_. Интересное имя. Дин взглянул на часы: без пятнадцати восемь. Лучше пройти за кулисы.

— Без лишних церемоний, Дин Винчестер! — объявил в микрофон Кевин, прежде чем за его спиной распахнулись занавеси. 

Сидя на барном стуле с гитарой на колене, Дин смотрел в безликую толпу. Позади него сидел пианист. Обычно он нервничал как девственница на выпускном, но как только он садился с гитарой в руке и микрофоном перед собой, спокойствие захлестывало его с головой. Он чувствовал себя словно на необитаемом острове, мирном и безмятежном, ничто в этом мире больше его не волновало. Прожектора ослепляли, но так же и избавляли от моря лиц, обращенных на него, и он начал выступление с медленной композиции, которой не нужно сопровождение музыкальной группы.

_Желаю тебе веселого Рождества!  
Пусть у тебя на сердце будет легко!  
И пусть все наши проблемы  
Останутся далеко..._

_Желаю тебе веселого Рождества!  
Пусть святки будут радостными!  
И пусть отныне все наши проблемы  
Будут далеко отсюда..._

Дин отвел сосредоточенный взгляд от струн гитары и поднял глаза, начиная расслабляться. Вскоре он уже заканчивал свое выступление «Рекой», зная, что это любимая песня его невестки. _Миссия выполнена._ Десять песен и сорок девять минут спустя, когда прожекторы окончательно погасли после его прощального поклона, Дин заметил брата и Джесс, сидевших позади, в угловой кабинке. Он припрятал свою гитару в первой попавшейся незапертой гардеробной и вышел в зал, чтобы насладиться остатком вечеринки в кругу семьи.

Джесс заметила его первая. 

— Дин! — Она выпихнула Сэма из кабинки и вскочила, повиснув у него не шее. — Ты был великолепен! И классно выглядишь. Блин, чувак. Отлично отработал.

Она отошла на шаг, чтобы оценить Дина в его черном, сшитом на заказ костюме-тройке. 

— Не устану тебе повторять: ты выбрала не того Винчестера, милая, — протянул Дин, расплывшись в улыбке. Он обожал Джесс. Сэм был везучим сукиным сыном, и парень знал это.

— Не-а. Погляди на мужчину моей мечты. Он сегодня классно выглядит в шотландке, — сказала она и снова пихнула Сэма, чтобы тот встал с дивана. Его серый клетчатый костюм сочетался с серебряным платьем Джесс.

— Вы, народ, специально так сделали? — спросил Дин помахав рукой между парой.

— Конечно. Дин, ты прекрасно пел. Очень профессионально. Кстати, мы ждем кое-кого. — Она толкнула пинту темного эля через стол. — Выпей.

— Та-дам! — прервал ее Сэм, поднимая салфетку с тарелки, наполненной разнообразной выпечкой.

— Хоть и зануда, но настоящий волшебник, — простонал Дин. — Спасибо. Помираю с голоду, — добавил он и схватил посыпанное сахарной пудрой пирожное. Впившись зубами в хрустящую сдобу, он мимолетно подумал, что, может быть, Кас испек ее. — Тогда я лучше поем, прежде чем этот кто-то появится. Она хорошенькая?

Джесс взглянула на Сэма. 

— Я думала, ты сказал ему?

— Я сказал!

— Сэм, ну понятно же, что ты забыл.

— Дин, — обратился к нему Сэм.

Дин с трудом оторвался от изысканного яблочного пирога и поднял слегка осоловевшие зеленые глаза от тарелки.

— Ладно, что? — Он взглянул сначала на Сэма, а потом на Джесс, кусавшую губу, покрытую блестящей красной помадой. — Она страшная?

— Дин, — начала Джесс. — Она это он, — закончила она, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, и пнула под столом кончиком туфли Дина в голень. — Он хорошеньки-и-ий, — воскликнула она, и Дин почувствовал, как сжался желудок, словно он только что оказался на самой высокой точке на американских горках и балансирует на грани неизвестного. — Его зовут Кастиэль. — _Твою же. Да._

— Кас! — Джесс подскочила, теперь уже отпихнув с дороги Дина. — Садись!

Дин задержал дыхание, когда Кастиэль проскользнул мимо него в кабинку. Он снял свою белую поварскую униформу и теперь был одет в серые брюки и светло-голубую рубашку с длинным рукавом, явно сшитую на заказ. При движении хлопчатобумажная ткань натянулась на плечах Кастиэля, и член Дина дернулся. _Превосходно._ Дин понял, что больше не злится на брата, втравившего его в эту историю. Он вдруг почувствовал, что успокоился.

— Кастиэль, — проурчал он. — Рад видеть тебя снова. Мы с этим парнем уже встречались сегодня вечером. Еда выше всяких похвал.

Дин словно нырнул вниз головой, как претендующий на олимпийское золото пловец. Джесс подняла бровь и искоса взглянула на мужа, закатившего глаза.

— Значит, — заговорила Джесс, — вы уже раньше встречались.

— Дин и я познакомились у шведского стола. Он рассмешил меня, — объяснил Кастиэль, и Дин почувствовал, как веснушки на кончике носа буквально вспыхнули, когда Джесс повернулась и подмигнула ему. 

Сэм отпил из своего бокала и снова закатил глаза.

— Джесс, нам нужно выпить. — Сэм встал и предложил руку жене. — Кроме того, я вижу Рафаэля, все же стоит с ним поздороваться. А ты, — сказал он, прижимая жену ближе к себе и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее, — ты по закону обязана помогать мне переживать эти дурацкие рождественские вечеринки. Ты обещала. Это один из пунктов брачного договора, я проверил. 

Джесс улыбнулась мужу, и теперь уже Дин закатил глаза. 

— Вы отвратительны.

— Дин, вообще-то они очень мило смотрятся вместе, — мягко сказал Кастиэль, и Дин взглянул на мужчину, весь вечер притягивавшего его внимание, пока брат и Джесс рука об руку пересекали танцевальную площадку, слегка пританцовывая под «Рождественскую песню», исполняемую Бенни на рояле.

— Забавно, сегодня вечером мы встречаемся снова и снова.

— Кажется, вселенная хочет нам что-то сказать. 

Дин усмехнулся. 

— Вселенная говорит мне, что твоя еда бесподобна.

— Спасибо, Дин. Мой брат Гейб и я открыли этот ресторан пару лет назад. Он помогает мне вести дела, пока я стою на кухне. Ну, помогает — это громко сказано. Скорее мешает. Но Габриэль нанимает музыкантов и всякое такое, поэтому сегодня я просто обязан поблагодарить его. — Кастиэль улыбнулся, в уголках глаз появились морщинки. — Ты сам пишешь музыку? — спросил Кас, наклонившись к нему. 

Дину импонировала его откровенность. Как правило, вопросы о его музыке ограничивались: _кого он знал_ и _где играл_. Кастиэля это не волновало. 

— Просто продолжай делать то, что любишь. И это единственное, что важно в конце дня. Если ты доволен результатом, значит, ты двигаешься в правильном направлении, — сказал он и добавил, немного помедлив. — Наверное.

— Ты такой милашка и умница, черт побери. Мне следует поблагодарить Джесс. — Дин огляделся. Вечеринка подходила к концу, некоторые гости еще сидели за стойкой бара, да одна парочка оставалась на танцполе. — Во сколько заканчивается вечеринка? — спросил Дин, пытаясь побороть зевоту и усталость. 

Он был на ногах с шести утра, проведя время в разъездах, работая и музицируя. 

— Дин, ты устал. Адреналин от выступления наверное уже спадает. — Кастиэль пододвинулся к нему, его губы находились в нескольких миллиметрах от уха Дина. — Могу я оставить тебе номер своего мобильного?

— Черт, да, — пробормотал Дин. 

Он чувствовал тепло тела Кастиэля, прижимавшегося к нему, но никак не мог сообразить, что следовало сделать. Кас дотронулся до его кармана, где лежал мобильный.

— Можно?

— Пароль _яблочный пирог_. Одним словом.

Кастиэль удивленно поднял бровь, но ввел пароль и улыбнулся, увидев на заставке фотографию улыбающихся Дина, Сэма и Джесс в голубых футболках, сделанную на игре «Доджерс». Кас нашел адресную книгу, ввел номер своего мобильного телефона и электронный адрес и передал телефон Дину. 

— Надеюсь, ты позвонишь. 

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся тот и выбрался из кабинки, помахав на прощание Сэму и Джесс, а потом Касу. 

Дин снова зевнул и отправился за кулисы, чтобы забрать гитару и начать выбираться обратно на шоссе.

Через сорок пять минут пробок на сто первом шоссе Дин скинул ботинки в прихожей своего скромного дома в Студио-Сити, плюхнулся на диван и вытащил свой телефон. Он ослабил галстук и просмотрел контакты, пока не нашел, что искал.

_**23:53 Дин:** Звездные войны или Звездный путь?_   
_**23:55 Кастиэль Новак:** оба_

Хороший ответ. Дин решил поменять «Кастиэль Новак» на «Кас», когда телефон завибрировал в его руке.

_**23:56 Кас:** острый или мягкий чеддер?_   
_**23:57 Дин:** острый._   
_**23:57 Дин:** может, сходим завтра в кино?_

Дин снял пиджак и рубашку, расстегнув, снял брюки, а потом развесил все по местам на плечики. Ответа не было. Разочарование росло, пока он надевал пижамные штаны, чистил зубы и натягивал на себя одеяло. Черт. Он слишком форсирует события. Конечно, Кастиэль и не собирался встречаться с ним. В ресторане он был попросту вежлив. Он — друг Джесс, нужно было соответствовать. Все очень профессионально и ничего больше. Дин плюхнулся на кровать, открыл свой ноутбук и выбрал страницу Нетфликса*. Доктор Секси всегда поднимал ему настроение. Он уже клевал носом, смотря, как доктор обхаживает одну из медсестер в бесхозном хирургическом кабинете больницы Сиэтл Мерси, и почти пропустил вибрацию телефона. Стараясь не обращать внимание, как колотится сердце в его груди, Дин потянулся к ночному столику.

_**0:33 Кас:** прости! мне нужно было закрыть тут все. хороший ответ. насчет кино: да. но я должен быть в ресторане к шести._

Дин снова почувствовал себя на вершине американских горок и начал задумываться, что будет дальше. Кас был красивый и милый, а у Дина не было секса уже очень давно. Да и хрен с ним.

_**0:36 Дин:** обожаю завтракать. блинчики и кино в десять утра? я могу забрать тебя у ресторана._   
_**0:38 Кас:** с нетерпением жду встречи, Дин. Спокойной ночи._   
_**0:38 Дин:** спокойной ночи Кас._


	2. Глава 2. У меня есть любовь, что греет меня.

Их первое свидание в кино прошло хорошо. Второе — еще лучше. Третье и четвертое им тоже не уступали, но сегодняшнее однозначно заняло первое место среди предыдущих. Кас лежал под ним, вспотевший и задыхающийся, негромко постанывая, прижимаясь лбом к изгибу шеи Дина и приближаясь к оргазму. Дин знал, что если он повернет ладонь и проведет большим пальцем по кончику члена Каса, звуки станут громче, переходя в непрерывный, низкий стон, отдававшийся вибрацией в груди Дина. А еще он знал, что когда его парень зажмуривает глаза, откидывает голову и выдыхает «Дин», то это означает, что он сейчас кончит.

— Да, детка, вот так. Кончи для меня. Хочу увидеть, как ты слетаешь с катушек, — простонал Дин, слизывая капли пота, стекавшие по шее Кастиэля. — М-м-м, Кас, ты такой вкусный. Такой красивый. Хочешь кончить для меня, детка?

— Дин… — Имя, слетевшее с губ Каса, прозвучало как молитва, когда сперма выплеснулась на руку Дина и его собственный живот. — Дин… 

Дин вжался в Кастиэля, целуя влажно и грубовато, потерявшись в его тепле и близости. Тело под ним начало извиваться, и Дин придавил его еще больше, усиливая давление на свой напряженный член и застонал в рот Каса.

— Ш-ш-ш… — прошептал Кастиэль, посасывая небритую кожу на подбородке Дина, оставляя маленькие отметины засосов. — Позволь мне.

Кас плотно прижал ладони к мягкому животу Дина, где сходили с ума тысячи бабочек, и с легкостью перевернул его. 

— Черт, детка, а ты сильный.

— Я занимаюсь йогой, — отозвался Кас. 

Негромко засмеявшийся Дин захлебнулся, почувствовав, как Кас, скользнув по его телу вниз, взял в рот его член. Дин задохнулся, выгнув спину, толкаясь в потрясающую теплоту и влажность рта Каса. Он запустил пальцы в его волосы, нежно потягивая и отпуская, проводя пальцами от макушки вниз, к подбородку. Дин очертил большим пальцем его губы и почувствовал скользкую слюну с языка Каса, стекавшую на член. Он погладил втянутую щеку, восхищаясь ощущением, как Кастиэль, закрыв словно в молитве глаза и покачивая головой, всасывает его член. Дин снова застонал, двигая бедрами взад и вперед, осторожно заполняя собой его рот, толкаясь в расслабленное горло. Кас тихонько захрипел, и Дин тут же замедлился. 

— Все хорошо? Я имею в виду…

— М-м-м. — Горло Каса завибрировало вокруг члена, он обхватил ладонями бедра Дина, контролируя движения.

— Черт, Кас, — пробормотал Дин, откидываясь на спину и закрывая глаза, позволяя себе погрузиться в ощущение рта Кастиэля вокруг его пульсирующего члена, запаха пота и секса, наполнившего гостиную, влажные шлепки кожи о кожу. Дин облизнул губы и посмотрел на коленопреклоненного Каса, словно поклоняющегося его члену с закрытыми глазами.

— Кас, пожалуйста.

Губы Кастиэля раздвинулись в улыбке вокруг члена Дина, он открыл глаза и пару раз моргнул, взглянув вверх таким милым и невинным взглядом, что этого оказалось достаточно. Оргазм Дина был настолько мощным, что его выгнуло на диване, сперма выплескивалась толчками. Он чувствовал, как горло Каса сжималось вокруг него, когда он глотал выплескивавшееся семя, высасывая его досуха, пока Дин не начал извиваться, взвыв от чрезмерной стимуляции. Полностью обнаженный Кас выпустил изо рта член Дина с развратным причмокиванием и, ухмыляясь, сел на корточки.

— Мы, — начал он, отирая пот с лица, — опоздаем.

— Ах, Кас, а мы не можем просто пообниматься и посмотреть «Реальную любовь»? И если ты когда-нибудь проговоришься Сэму, что я это говорил, я буду все отрицать до самой смерти, проворчал Дин, потянувшись к Касу, несмотря на то, что подсыхающая на прохладном воздухе сперма начала раздражать кожу. 

— Дин, — начал Кас, вскочив с дивана и уходя, чтобы взять полотенце из ванной. Вернувшись, он аккуратно вытер белесые потеки со своего тела, а потом с живота Дина. — Твой брат и Джесс ждут нас в восемь. — Он стер засохшие следы спермы на бедре Дина, поцеловал и хмыкнул. — Это канун рождества. И у нас есть подарки. Мы не можем никуда не пойти и лишь заниматься сексом, — хмыкнул он и бросил полотенце на лицо Дину. 

— О, нет, как ты мог, — зарычал Дин, хватая Каса и затягивая его себе на колени. 

Они начали целоваться, языки синхронно двигались, неспешно и томно. Дин любил ощущение тугой плоти и крепких мышц тела Каса, вытянувшегося на нем, контрастирующей с мягкими, но хорошо сложенными формами Дина. Он раздвинул пальцы на спине Кастиэля, вжимая их в кожу, наслаждаясь прерывистыми вздохами, прежде чем Кас отодвинулся; его глаза блестели, розовые губы припухли.

— Дин, нам пора одеваться.

— М-м-м… — Дин проигнорировал просьбу, осторожно прикусывая яремную вену Кастиэля.

— Дин...

— Хорошо-хорошо, — проворчал Дин, опуская руки, когда Кас с него скатился. — Я быстро, — сказал он, вскочил и голый, как и при рождении, продефилировал через спальню в ванную комнату. 

Он буквально услышал, как Кас закатил глаза у него за спиной, но Дину было все равно, когда попасть первым в ванную комнату означало, что ему первому и достанется горячая вода. Он почувствовал приближение Каса и рванул бегом последние два фута через дверь, затормозив у душевой кабины и выкручивая кран. Позади него Кас захлопнул дверь, и комната начала заполняться паром, а они оба вступили в огромную ванну, которую Дин установил два года назад, когда полопались трубы и ему пришлось полностью отремонтировать ванную комнату в своей уже почти оплаченной не-помещичьей вилле. Стены, выложенные голубым кафелем, сочетались с синими глазами Кастиэля, и внезапно Дин потерял дар речи от счастья, ощущая постоянный зуд под кожей с того момента, как встретил Каса.

— Кас.

Тот не отреагировал, энергично и привычно взбивая на волосах густую пенную шапку шампуня с запахом грейпфрута.

— Я рад, что мы встретились.

— Я тоже, Дин, — отозвался тот; часть пены упала ему на лицо, и Дин стер ее мокрыми пальцами.

— Мы бойфренды? — негромко и неуверенно спросил Дин.

Кастиэль сунул голову под душ, смывая шампунь, чтобы можно было открыть глаза. 

— А ты хочешь быть бойфрендом? — спросил он.

— Ну, да, если ты хочешь.

Кастиэль широко улыбнулся, наморщив нос, в уголках глаз появились морщинки; вода стекала по его подбородку и груди. 

— Тогда да, мы официально бойфренды. Только давай не будем нас так называть? У меня возникает ощущение, что мне снова шестнадцать, — хохотнул он. 

— Ну… — Дин подтянул Каса ближе к себе, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. — Могу поспорить, в шестнадцать ты был шикарным милашкой, — поддразнил Дин, меняясь с ним местами и намыливая его, наслаждаясь ощущением мокрой, мыльной кожи под ладонями. — Если бы мы не должны были идти к Сэму, — заметил Дин, когда его невинное разминание начало превращаться в нежный массаж.

— Если бы нам не нужно было идти к Сэму, — пробормотал Кастиэль голосом, едва слышным за шумом воды, — ты бы уже лежал на спине, извиваясь и крича мое имя, Дин Винчестер… но у нас планы, и наши развратные подвиги должны подождать до вечера.

— Черт, обожаю, когда ты говоришь скабрезности. — Дин вскинул бровь, выключив воду, и, выбравшись из ванны, подал Касу полотенце. Он надежно закрепил махровую ткань вокруг своих бедер. — Давай собираться. Я умираю от голода.

— Представляю.

Въезжая на Детке на дорогу, ведущую к дому Сэма и Джесс, Дин поразился типичности пригорода, который Сэм называл своим домом. Улицы Южной Пасадены были празднично декорированы, включая и дом Сэма. Каждый квартал был украшен тематически. Улица Сэма выглядела так, словно пряничный человек разбросал вокруг красные и белые мятные ленты. Украшения в форме сладостей стояли на каждом ухоженном газончике, и из какого-то гаража негромко доносилась музыка из альбома «Рождество с бурундуками»*, услаждая слух туристов, медленно проезжавших по улице на машинах чтобы поглазеть на украшения. Это раздражало Дина, но когда он взглянул на лицо Кастиэля, освещаемое чертовски дорогими рождественскими огнями с мерцающими светодиодами, то ничего не мог поделать с ощущением трепета в груди, сжимавшего горло и сбивавшего дыхание. _«Боже, он прекрасен.»_

— Тук-тук! Сэмми, мы принесли подарки, открывай! — объявил Дин вместо приветствия, поднимаясь на крыльцо дома брата. 

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге стоял Сэм в кардигане кремового цвета с изображением Санты, его оленей и надписью: «Я все еще верю».

— Боже, братишка, пока что этот самый уродливый, — воскликнул Дин, рассматривая свитер Сэма. — Но взгляни на этот, — приосанился он, — Кас выбрал его для меня.

Дин опустил глаза на свой собственный шерстяной свитер с надписью: «Счастливого Рождества, ты, грязное животное», вывязанной на красной ткани большими печатными буквами. Он был отвратительным.

Сэм нахмурился. 

— Разве это справедливо? Я думал, что мы должны были их сами купить.

— Никто этого не говорил, Сэмми! В прошлом году твой был куплен мной, — крикнула Джесс из кухни.

— Правила нигде не написаны. Поэтому не начинай придумывать их сейчас просто потому, что мой свитер уродливей, чем твой, — сказал Дин, отпихнув своего брата с дороги. — А где же моя милая сестричка?

— Я здесь, Дин. Кас, помоги мне. Сэм посиживает на диване, пьет гоголь-моголь* и смотрит _Реальную любовь_ , пока я корячусь с ужином. 

Из кухни раздалось хихиканье Джесс в ответ на возмущенное уханье Сэма. Она присела в реверансе и повернулась, демонстрируя ярко-синий кардиган с большими снежинками и снеговиками, разбросанными по ткани в стратегических местах. 

— Джесс, это страшно, как грех.

— Спасибо, Дин, — сказала она, хватая Кастиэля за руку и затаскивая его на кухню. 

— Не волнуйся, Сэм, меньше часа назад мы уже проходили это у Дина, — бросил Кас через плечо, оставляя Дина и Сэма топтаться в прихожей. 

Он поставил противень на стол и снял с него крышку, завлекая парней распространившимся запахом. Винчестеры слышали за звоном посуды и столового серебра смех Джесс и Каса, бормотание что-то о _«больших рождественских детях»_. Братья Винчестеры нахмурились, но пожали плечами, словно спрашивая друг друга: «И как с этим бороться?», прежде чем вальяжно приблизились к столу с закусками.

— Итак, — начал Сэм. — Кас.

— И?

— Кажется, он милый.

— Конечно, он же друг Джесс. Последний год они проводят вместе каждый вечер вторника во Дворце Йоги, но мы с ним еще недостаточно долго вместе, поэтому да, он славный. 

Дин схватил с блюда кусок выпечки и в экстазе закрыл глаза, застонав с ртом, полным теплого яблочного штруделя, а Сэм наморщил нос.

— Фу. Тебя оставить ненадолго наедине со штруделем, Дин?

— Заткнись. Он бесподобен.

— Его испек Кас?

— Естественно он, мой парень просто отпадный, — ухмыльнулся Дин и схватил очередной кусок слоеной выпечки, наслаждаясь текстурой и особым вкусом. Он казался совершенным. — М-м-м, черт. Хорошо готовит, хорошо выглядит, я — счастливчик, Сэмми.

— Так вы теперь бойфренды?

Дин застонал. Он знал, что привести Каса на Ежегодную Винчестеровскую Вечеринку Уродливых Рождественских Свитеров было большим шагом, но не давало права на девчачье поведение. 

— Неужели мы действительно должны это сейчас обсуждать? Да, мы бойфренды, но не произноси это слово при Касе. Он предпочитает «партнеры» и думает, что слово «бойфренды» сделает из нас парочку сексуально озабоченных подростков. — Дин доел, облизав потеки яблочной начинки со своих пальцев. Он неосознанно перевел взгляд в сторону кухни, где слышались голоса Джесс и Каса, обсуждавших рецепт веганского томатного супа. _«О боже, что, Дин начал поправляться?»_ — Хотя лично я _очень_ сексуально озабочен. Я имею в виду, что он умный, талантливый, сексуальный, как грех, и великолепен в постели.

— Тьфу, Дин. — Сэм закрыл лицо ладонью. — Избавь меня от ненормальных образов.

— Да ладно, заткнись, — беззлобно заметил Дин. — Мне он нравится. Кас… — он запнулся, ища правильные слова, чтобы описать как у него перехватывает дыхание каждый раз, когда Кас входит в комнату. Чувство, что он хочет узнать все о Кастиэле Новаке, неважно, как много времени это займет. Он не знал, как объяснить это все Сэму, что праздник не был бы для него так важен не будь рядом Каса, и что впервые за долгое время Дин Винчестер с нетерпением ждал наступающий год. Кас поддерживал его музыку, веря, что Дин может быть кем угодно и делать то, что сделает его счастливым. — Кас заставляет меня быть лучше, — подытожил Дин, снова переводя взгляд на кухонную дверь, где стоял Кас в своем карамельно-полосатом свитере, сочетавшимся с украшениями на лужайке Сэма, и смотрел на братьев. — Эй, детка, иди сюда, посмотри на дерево, — позвал Дин, пожав плечо Сэма, и они направились к Кастиэлю. — У них на верхушке елки чувак с темными волосами, похожий на тебя, но с крыльями. Невозможный очаровашка.

После трех кружек гоголь-моголя с ромом, Дин бросил Касу ключи, ослабил галстук, выглядывавший из-под его красного шерстяного свитера и взял чехол с гитарой, которую он поставил по приезду у входной двери. Обычно Дин не пел на домашних вечеринках, но, каждый раз в декабре, с тех пор как Джесс и Сэм поженились, они приглашали его на Ежегодную Винчестеровскую Вечеринку Уродливых Рождественских Свитеров, и Дин привозил с собой Элли, и все трое распевали колядки во всю глотку, пока репертуар рождественских песен Дина не иссякал, и Джесс не отправляла его домой, чтобы самой вдоволь пообжиматься с мужем. В этом году Дин привез с собой Каса, запомнившего слова «Двенадцать дней Рождества»* и решившего выучить танцевальные па руками с Ютуба. Дин играл на гитаре и не мог перестать улыбаться, глядя на Каса, стоявшего у рождественского дерева, снова и снова имитирующего _куропатку на грушевом дереве_ *, Сэм качал головой, пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, в то время как Джесс сидела, согнувшись от смеха.

— Боже-боже, Кас, что? — прохрипела Джесс. — Что ты творишь? Где ты вообще достал этот колпак? Дин, как ты ему позволил?

— Но-но, сестренка, это все его идея, — широко улыбнулся Дин. — По-моему твой старик не возражает. — Он показал на Сэма, подошедшего к Касу и безуспешно пытающегося повторять руками и бедрами движения _девяти танцующих дам_ *.

— Если ты не остановишь это, то придется сделать мне, — шутливо грозила Джесс, вскакивая, чтобы ухватить Сэма за бедра. Она ухватилась пальцами за кожу выше пояса, сжимая, пока Сэм не выдохнул и чуть не отодвинулся, разворачиваясь, чтобы поцеловать жену. Дин закатил глаза. 

— Кас, нам пора.

— Но мы же хотели спеть еще две песни, — заметил Кас и, наклонив голову растерянно взглянул на Дина. Он перевел взгляд в угол, где Джесс уже сидела на коленях у Сэма и хихикала, пока муж нашептывал ей что-то на ухо. — Ой, да. Дин, наверное, нам пора возвращаться к тебе, — осторожно сказал Кас, легкая улыбка тронула уголки его губ. — Предоставим этих двоих самим себе.

Они распрощались с парой и обменялись подарками: Джесс и Сэм вручили Касу подарочный сертификат на посещение бара свежевыжатых соков под названием _«Все у Королевы Кале»_ , расположенном рядом со студией йоги, Дин получил новый ремень и чехол для Элли, а Дин и Кас подарили Сэму два десятка блинчиков с двенадцатью разными вкусами, бутылку вина и пару оленьих рогов, которые тот проносил уже весь вечер, а для Джесс — полное собрание семи сезонов «Доктора Кто». Они вышли в ночь и направились обратно в сторону Студио-сити, на уютную маленькую виллу Дина, остановившись у винного магазина на углу, чтобы купить упаковку гоголя-моголя и маленькую бутылку рома и чуток поцеловаться в лунном свете.

— М-м-м, Дин, пойдем внутрь, — проурчал Кас в шею Дина, прежде чем начал вылизывать все веснушки, которые мог заметить в лунном свете. Ночь была тихая: все соседи либо уже были в кроватях, либо уехали на праздники. — Уже почти полночь.

— Знаю, — сказал он, голос быстро затих в безмолвии улицы. — С Рождеством, Кас.

— С Рождеством, Дин. — Кастиэль обвил руками талию Дина и прижал его ближе к себе. — Должен признать, этот праздник оказался гораздо лучше, чем я себе представлял.

Дин хмыкнул, воздух Южной Калифорнии был таким морозным, что он почти смог разглядеть облачко пара изо рта. 

— Расскажи мне об этом. Это... — Слова застряли в горле, когда Кас, не отрывая взгляда от Дина и не выпуская его из рук, облокотился о Детку. Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Он чувствовал, как сердце колотится в груди, затрудняя дыхание. Падение. Самая высокая точка американских горок ушла у него из-под ног. Он жаждал знать, что при этом чувствуешь. Отдавать по доброй воле и принимать то, что дано взамен. Дин хотел упасть и надеялся, нет — верил, что Кас поймает его. — Кас, я не совершенен, — начал он, а потом Кас начал исступленно и жестко целовать его. Они с трудом вспомнили захватить пакеты с заднего сиденья Импалы, прежде чем ввалились через порог в теплый, темный дом Дина.

— Спальня. Сейчас же, — прорычал Кастиэль, бросая пакеты на диван, сбрасывая с себя пальто и потянув рубашку через голову, одновременно отшвыривая ботинки к двери. Они ввалились в спальню, Дин двигался спиной вперед, целуя и ведя Каса к кровати. Почувствовав под коленями матрас, Дин развернулся и уронил Каса спиной вниз.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что прекрасен, Кас? — смотря в порозовевшее лицо, на влажные и припухшие губы, Дин наклонился и расстегнул ремень Каса, стягивая брюки, пока тот не остался обнаженным; возбужденный, твердый и горячий член подрагивал у живота. — Так красив, — пробормотал он, благоговейно целуя внутреннюю часть бедра и живот, прежде чем обхватить ладонью член Кастиэля и начиная двигать рукой. — Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. — Дин услышал как Кастиэль зашипел и усмехнулся. — Тебе нравится, как это звучит, не так ли? Давай детка, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. — Низкий и неясный голос Дина стер улыбку с лица Кастиэля. В его чертах проявился голод, и Дин был счастлив распознать это чувство и подчиниться ему. Спустя лишь три недели и пять свиданий (не считая полдюжины раз, когда Дин просто заскакивал к Кастиэлю в ресторан, чтобы ненадолго увидеться и поесть) он понял, что влюбляется в этого мужчину. Впервые в жизни желание отдать свое сердце не испугало его. Наоборот, обрадовало. Дин порывисто потянулся вверх и поцеловал Кастиэля, ощущая на губах вкус гоголя-моголя и мяты, и подумал, что это самое сладкое сочетание, какое ему когда-либо приходилось пробовать. — Кас, — прошептал он, вытянувшись рядом с любовником. — Кас, мне нужно...

— Я с тобой, Дин. — Кастиэль выдвинул ящик в прикроватной тумбочке Дина и достал флакон со смазкой. — И вообще, почему я обнажен, а ты все еще в брюках? Снять. Сейчас же. — В голосе Каса был слышен приказ, и Дин почувствовал, как его член наполнился кровью. Он выскользнул из брюк и трусов, лег на постель, с предвкушением наблюдая за Касом из-под полуприкрытых век. — Красивый здесь ты, Дин. Такой открытый и раскованный. И это то, что люблю в тебе. — Дин широко раздвинул ноги, следя, как Кас смазывает пальцы лубрикантом. Он помассировал сжатое, сморщенное кольцо мускулов, прежде чем скользнул пальцем внутрь до первого сустава. — М-м-м, — довольно проурчал Кас, услышав вторящий ему стон Дина. 

— Кас… 

Когда в него вошел второй палец, рот Дина приоткрылся, но он продолжал смотреть. Еще ни с кем и никогда во время секса не были вовлечены эмоции. Секс был чисто физическим актом, средством для достижения цели, он делился чувственным опытом, но не эмоциональным. С Касом же Дин обнаружил, что наблюдает за каждым движением и их взаимодействием. Кас интриговал его. Все в Касе казалось неожиданным, а ведь Дин не был тем, кого легко удивить. Уже давно жизнь не преподносила ему сюрпризов. Каждый раз те же яйца, только с другого ракурса. Так было, пока он не встретил Кастиэля. Ангел на его рождественском дереве, _черт, неужели он действительно так подумал?_ Тот, кто помог ему снова найти радость жизни, следовать зову сердца и жить настоящим, смотря в будущее. Дин не хотел бы пропустить ни единого момента. 

— Пожалуйста, — выговорил он, тяжело дыша. — Я готов.

Кастиэль приставил член к отверстию Дина и скользнул в него, пока его яйца не прижались к заднице Дина. Он качнулся назад, а потом начал двигать бедрами, входя снова и снова, заставляя Дина выгибаться на постели и двигаться навстречу каждому толчку. Он легко обхватил ногами талию Кастиэля, вскидывая бедра, чтобы углубить ощущения, не отрываясь смотря ему в глаза.

— Это идеально, Дин. Ничто в прожитой жизни не сравнится с тобой. — Дин застонал в ответ на слова Каса. Он любил, когда Кастиэль делал ему комплименты, и Кас знал это. — Ты делаешь вид, словно равнодушен ко всему на своем пути в этом мире, но у тебя великодушное сердце. — Движения Кастиэля замедлились, он словно лениво двигался внутри Дина, как будто у них было все время мира. — Твое сердце настолько большое и твои мечты безграничны, ты так многого хочешь достичь. И ты заслужил все это, любовь моя, все это и многое другое. 

Когда Дин почувствовал, что бедра Каса задрожали, он схватился за член и начал жестко дрочить себе, пока не почувствовал, как его окутывает белое марево, зарождаясь в основании позвоночника и растекаясь по всему телу.

Позже Дин уютно устроился в руках Кастиэля, позволив обнять себя, когда оба насытились и устали. Они еще не обменивались подарками, слишком были заняты сексом и конкурсом на самый уродливый свитер (Дин явно долго еще не забудет ничем не замутненное выражение радости на лице, когда этот маленький засранец выиграл рождественский чулок, полный четвертаков). Короче, Дин решил, что подарки вполне могут подождать. Он хотел подольше остаться в тепле изгибов тела Кастиэля, чувствуя себя защищенным и по-рождественски удовлетворенным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*** Рождество с бурундуками** \- общее название трех рождественских музыкальных альбомов “Алвин и бурундуки”. Эти альбомы выходили отдельно и соответственно в 1961, 1963 и 2008 годах._
> 
> _*** Гоголь-Мо́голь** — десерт, основные компоненты которого: взбитый яичный желток с сахаром. Существует множество вариаций этого напитка с добавлением вина, ванилина, рома, хлеба, меда, какао, фруктовых и ягодных соков._
> 
> _*** Двенадцать дней Рождества** — Песня была впервые опубликована в 1780 г. и, по некоторым данным, имеет французское происхождение. Структура песни является цепевидной (кумулятивной): в каждом куплете (начиная со второго) повторяется набор подарков, описанный в предыдущем, с добавлением нового элемента. Возможно, она восходит к традиционным играм на запоминание. Сюжет: Некто получает от своей «истинной любви» подарки: куропаток, горлиц, кур, дроздов, кольца, гусей, лебедей, доярок, леди, лордов, волынщиков и барабанщиков.  
>  Известно, что песня использовалась для запоминания катехизиса. В этом случае куропатка символизировала Иисуса, горлицы — Ветхий и Новый заветы и т. д._


	3. Глава 3. Хочу тебя на Рождество

Впервые за десять лет Кастиэль решил взять выходной на Рождество. Решение далось легко. Сложной задачей стало убедить его брата, что это была хорошая идея. 

— Габриэль, мы можем себе позволить закрыть ресторан. Он — наш. Мы еще не начали принимать заказы и, в любом случае, в этот вечер всегда тихо, — сказал Кас через плечо, помешивая суп дня — вегетарианский томатный суп с базиликом, к которому подавалась булочка, не содержащая белков клейковины и веганское масло из кокоса. Рецепт напоминал Кастиэлю о зимних вечерах у потрескивающего огня, уютных пижамах и гнездах из теплых одеял. Он надеялся, что и его клиенты, наслаждающиеся блюдом, будут чувствовать себя так же. 

— Братишка, я знаю, что у тебя появился новый мальчик по вызову и поверь мне, я бы от такого тоже не отказался, но не хочешь же ты мне сказать, что предпочтешь провести дурацкий праздник с людьми, которых едва знаешь, чем провести дурацкий праздник с людьми, которых едва знаешь, но тебе за это заплатят? — Габриэль сунул одну из охлаждающихся булочек в рот. — И вообще, кто этот парень? Почему ты вдруг втюрился в Дина Винчестера? Ты был загипнотизирован его принцессиными глазками и сказочными веснушками? — спросил он.

— Не смей называть Дина «мальчиком по вызову», Габриэль. Он и я… — Кас умолк, насупленное выражение лица из-за привычки Габриэля хватать еду, сменилось улыбкой. — Мне он нравится. У него очень милая семья. Он заставляет меня смеяться. Неужели ты не замечаешь, что мне это нужно?

Тон Габриэля смягчился. 

— Думаю, да. Раньше ты никогда не спрашивал о выходном, — проворчал он, слизывая с пальцев кокосовое масло. — Вообще-то, мог бы и не спрашивать. _Серафим_ наполовину твой. Ты берешь на себя всю работу и даже больше, чем это. — Гейб хмыкнул и взглянул на суп через плечо Кастиэля. — Суп уже почти готов? Умираю с голода.

— Габриэль, на тебе работа с персоналом, бронирование талантов и общение с заказчиками, — заметил Кастиэль, отпихнув брата локтем с дороги и зачерпывая для него дымящуюся порцию сливочного супа в большую тарелку. Он положил на тарелку две булочки, добавил три кружочка домашнего веганского масла и жестом пригласил Габриэля сесть на барный стул, стоявший у разделочного стола рядом с плитой, где работал Кастиэль. Габриэль, с блестящими от восторга глазами, забрался на стул и начал смаковать горячее блюдо. — Это наше место и, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы были открыты на Рождество, то ладно. Просто, ну, во вторник Дин пригласил меня на семейную Рождественскую вечеринку, и я подумал, что это может быть мило… но… если ты думаешь… Я имею в виду, если нам следует… ладно… Я просто объясню Джесс…

— Прекрати.

Кас замолк на полуслове.

— Иди. Меню в канун Рождества ты можешь оставить на Ханну, дашь ей список ингредиентов. Все будет в порядке. Для этого и существуют шеф-повара, верно?

— А в Рождество? — Кас попытался не вкладывать в свой голос слишком много оттенков надежды, но ему это не удалось. 

— И в Рождество, — специально потянув время, чтобы позлить Кастиэля, наконец подтвердил Габриэль. — В день Рождества мы закроемся. Но только если ты пообещаешь пригласить меня на ужин, — подытожил Гейб и вернулся к еде, пряча улыбку за суповой ложкой. 

Несмотря на то, что сердце сильно билось в груди, Кастиэль улыбнулся. _Рождество с Дином_. Кас импульсивно обнял рассмеявшегося Габриэля, оторвав его от еды. 

— Ладно-ладно, полегче с обнимашками, Опра. Я серьезно. Просто потому, что у тебя уже есть парень, — пропел Габриэль, единственно, чтобы снова позлить Кастиэля. — Но это не значит, что ты можешь меня бросить. Анна вернулась с детьми на Восток, и мне слишком поздно бронировать поездку на Багамы, как я изначально планировал. Помнишь? От которой ты меня отговорил?

— Помню. Я не…

— Ой, Кастиэль, заткнись. Просто пригласи меня на ужин с твоим хорошеньким мальчиком. 

Кастиэль раздраженно фыркнул. 

— Габриэль, не хотел бы ты прийти на рождественский ужин ко мне и Дину?

— Ой, это было необязательно. Но с удовольствием приду, — склонившись в поклоне, Гейб подмигнул Касу, закатившему глаза на выходку своего брата. — Черт, Кастиэль. Это будет самое лучшее Рождество!

В этот момент Кастиэль и понял, что не только принял участие в Ежегодной Винчестеровской Вечеринке Уродливых Рождественских Свитеров (по какой-то причине Дин заставил его выучить это название), но он только что еще запланировать приготовить рождественский ужин для Дина и своего ближайшего родственника. _Во что он вляпался?_

— Дин.

— М-м-м?

— Я не могу нормально месить тесто, когда твои руки у меня под одеждой.

Дин прыснул от смеха, но рук не убрал, продолжая обнимать Кастиэля за талию, спрятав лицо в ложбинку между шеей и плечом. Ощущение плотно прижатого к нему тела Дина отвлекало. 

— Я думал, что шеф-повар и пекарь — две разные профессии. Ты же шеф-повар. Тогда откуда ты знаешь, как печь штрудель? Или играешь за обе команды, Кас? — спросил Дин, прихватив зубами мочку уха Каса, а потом отошел в сторону. Кас схватил его за руку и притянул обратно, быстро чмокнув в губы, а потом мягко оттолкнул и продолжил месить тесто.

— Дин, я не считаю себя пекарем. Я — шеф-повар. Это бабушкин рецепт яблочного штруделя. Я совершенствовал его годами. И это единственное, что я пеку. — Кастиэль попробовал яблочную начинку и добавил немного корицы. — Идеально. — Он выложил тесто, а потом перемешал яблоки — этой хитрости его научила словацкая бабушка на своей крошечной, теплой кухоньке, где всегда пахло корицей и горячим свечным воском. — Видишь, какое тонкое тесто? — Дин согласно промычал, и Кас продолжил двигаться по кухне, разговаривая и работая одновременно. До этого он мешал тесто, отбивая и растягивая его почти три четверти часа подряд, прежде чем раскатал до идеальной, почти бумажной толщины и выложил на посыпанное мукой кухонное полотенце. Все это время Дин напряженно следил за ним, задавая вопросы или объясняя, где находятся те или иные предметы, когда Кастиэлю понадобилась металлическая миска или полиэтиленовая пленка. — Теперь мы тонким слоем выложим фруктовую начинку. Хочу только добавить еще корицы и фундук, прежде чем я начну его закатывать. — Он взглянул на нахмурившегося Дина, кусающего собственную губу.

— Как, черт возьми, ты собираешься закатать это тесто не разорвав? Оно же жутко тонкое?

Кас улыбнулся. Дин _всегда_ стремился прямо к сути. 

— Для этого нам и нужно полотенце. 

Он подхватил ткань за кончики и начал поднимать его, заворачивая тесто и не дотрагиваясь до него. Он наблюдал, погруженный в свои мысли, как автоматически двигались его пальцы. Он выпекал по этому рецепту уже сотни раз, но всегда нервничал именно в процессе заворачивания. Дин почувствовал его сомнения и что-то напел под нос успокаивающим голосом. Кастиэль не был уверен, но это прозвучало как «Глаз Тигра». Кусочки свежих фруктов были острыми и сочными и могли легко повредить тонкое тесто. Кастиэль менял расположение долек на тесте через ткань, придвигая к себе с каждым проворачиванием штруделя на деревянной поверхности стола. Он взглянул на Дина, на мгновение оторвавшего взгляд от его рук, но тут же загипнотизировано уставившегося обратно. 

— Ты профи.

Кастиэль не ответил, продолжая заворачивать выпечку в форме цилиндра, пока не получилось много тончайших слоев теста, между которыми была начинка из яблок, изюма, цедры лимона, сахара, корицы, щепотки соли и хлебных крошек. 

— Похоже на сардельку.

— Ну, — пробормотал Кастиэль, — я знаю, Дин. Это — восточно-европейский десерт. Там распространены такие блюда в виде завернутой трубы.

— Вкусненькая восхитительная сарделька.

Кас фыркнул. 

— Заткнись.

— Не могу поверить, что ты это делаешь уже второй раз за неделю.

— Это Рождество, — ответил Кас, словно этого объяснения было достаточно. — Я хотел приготовить нечто особенное для обеих наших семей. Габриэль всегда был сладкоежкой и обожает, когда я делаю десерты по рецептам нашей бабушки, плюс, я хотел произвести на твою семью хорошее впечатление. — Кастиэль взглянул на Дина. — Кстати, спасибо, что пригласил нас обоих сегодня вечером. Для меня это много значит. — Дин пробурчал: _«Да пожалуйста, не стоит благодарностей»_ и махнул рукой. — Работай, Эмерил*.

Кас хмыкнул, смазывая тесто растительным маслом, после чего посыпал сверху сахаром и поставил блюдо в духовку. Дин шлепнул его по заднице, и Кас заворчал, но тяжелая часть работы была закончена, поэтому он не стал сопротивляться, когда его обняли сильные руки, напомнившие ему о кухнях и выпекании, и холодных зимних ночах. Язык Дина, терпкий и сладкий, со вкусом яблок, которые он помогал нарезать, скользнул между зубов Кастиэля. Кастиэль чувствовал, как потяжелело его дыхание, когда металлический звук гитарного соло AC/DC, поставленного рингтоном на мобильном телефоне Дина, оборвал поцелуй и тишину на кухне. Он слышал через линию, как Сэм поздравлял Дина с Рождеством, спрашивал с ним ли _Кас_ и запланировали ли уже что-то _Кас и Дин_ в новогоднюю ночь, и что у него не было абсолютно никакого _желания_ навещать семью Джесс в Пало Альто, но они обещали, что будут, и он предполагает, что еще поговорит с Дином позже, и хороших праздников и поздравления Касу за выигрыш приза за уродливый свитер, хотя он считал, что это было _не очень справедливо_.

Дин хмыкал, слушая нытье Сэма, заразительная улыбка расцвела на его лице, и сердце Каса трепыхнулось, словно пойманная птица. Прежде, чем он смог обрести контроль над эмоциями, бушевавшими в нем, Кастиэль наклонился, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дина. Тот все еще улыбался, разговаривая с братом, и все еще ухмылялся, даже когда Кас поцеловал его, потянув за нижнюю губу, но потом улыбка исчезла, и он начал целовать Каса в ответ. Кас легко пробежался пальцами по затылку Дина, мягко поглаживая круговыми движениями большого пальца по коже, мягко нажимая на затылочную часть головы, а другой рукой скользя по телу вниз. Дин идеально ощущался в руке, округлые ягодицы были мягкими, но хорошо оформленными, и Кас сжал их пальцами, прежде чем упасть на колени.

— Кас?..

— У нас есть двадцать минут, прежде чем мне нужно будет убавить огонь в духовке, а затем еще двадцать минут, — напряженный от желания голос прозвучал громко, когда Кас занялся кожаным ремнем Дина. Дин застонал и облокотился о стойку, его дыхание стало поверхностным, частым и тяжелым. Кастиэль провел костяшками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра Дина и поднял на него взгляд. — Пойдем на диван, — прошептал он. — После всей этой готовки мне хочется чего-нибудь сладенького. — Он проследил, как Дин на нетвердых ногах направился в гостиную, и открыл холодильник. — Точно знаю, что видел… Aга! — воскликнул он, выхватывая баллончик со взбитыми сливками. 

Дин сидел на диване, расставив ноги, в расстегнутых брюках, съехавших на бедра. Выцветшая футболка с «Лед Зеппелин» свисала с подлокотника дивана. На голове был ярко-красный колпак со свисавшим набок помпоном. Дин широко улыбнулся. 

— Взбитые сливки? Это — рождественское чудо, — проурчал он. — Иди сюда, ангелочек.

Кастиэля тянуло к Дину, как Луну притягивает к Земле, когда-то маленькую и блуждающую, теперь их влекло взаимное притяжение, пока они не встретились друг с другом, предназначенные следовать по одной орбите. Он чувствовал себя легко, словно вернулся домой. Его переполняло желание узнать больше о Дине Винчестере. Он хотел пересчитать веснушки, украшавшие его кожу, путешествовать с ним по стране, вместе готовить и слушать, как он поет. Он хотел расспросить о его родителях и проводить часы, слушая безобидные истории из их с Сэмом детства. Кастиэль Новак на мгновение задумался о силе своих чувств к Дину, и насколько быстро этот мужчина проник в его сердце за такое короткое время знакомства. Кастиэль удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда Дин игриво куснул его за шею, потом за ухо, прикусил зубами челюсть и изучающе скользнул влажным языком в рот, пока их языки не встретились. Они целовались, забыв про взбитые сливки, легко, словно перышками, проводя пальцами по коже друг друга, и тело Дина под Кастиэлем было таким теплым. Дин пошло застонал, когда Кас поднял баллончик и выдавил по порции сливок на соски Дина и начал их слизывать, неторопливо и благоговейно поклоняясь его телу.

Дин выглядел совершенно развратно. Черные провалы расширенных желанием зрачков ярких зеленых глаз захлестывало желание. Румянец расползался от щек вниз на грудь и живот. Брюки, до этого еле держащиеся на бедрах, валялись на стерео-системе. Кас сидел на полу между его колен, распределяя сливки по животу Дина и слизывая сладкий крем, поднимаясь к плечу и снова вылизывая соски. Дин извивался, ворчал и стонал, но Кастиэль лишь усмехнулся, обходя вниманием его пульсирующий член, вместо этого поставив лиловый засос на внутренней поверхности бедра. Только когда Дин начал словно молитву шептать имя Кастиэля, и его истекающий член дернулся у живота, жаждущий и требующий внимания, Кастиэль взял его в рот. Он вобрал его, ощущая вкус взбитых сливок с солоноватым привкусом предэякулята, и стон удовлетворения родился в его горле, заставив его вибрировать вокруг члена Дина. Три недели представлялись недолгим сроком, но для него это казалось вечностью, однако недостаточно долгой. С Дином Кастиэль ощущал себя в безопасности. Он чувствовал себя важным, окруженным заботой и надеялся, что Дин испытывает то же самое. Кастиэль поклонялся своим ртом. Он восхвалял Дина языком по вене в нижней части члена, слизывая влагу и вдыхая пьянящий аромат возбуждения, которым было пропитано все вокруг него. Он пел гимны благодарности, заглатывая его до основания, слыша хвалебные стоны, срывавшиеся с губ Дина.

Кастиэль почувствовал, как бедра задрожали, и вот он уже глотал теплую сперму Дина. Вздох сорвался с его губ, и Кастиэль поднял взгляд, встретившись со смотревшими на него зелеными глазами, словно оба старались запечатлеть этот момент в памяти. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Кастиэль начал гладить себя через брюки, наблюдая, как Дин наблюдает за _ним_. Заклинание разрушилось, когда кухонный таймер начал издавать предупреждающий сигнал, напоминая Кастиэлю, что нужно уменьшить огонь, иначе бабушкин штрудель может обгореть по краям, и яблоки станут сухими. Он поднялся и поцеловал Дина во влажные губы, тяжело дыша ему в рот. 

— Сейчас вернусь.

— И тогда твоя очередь, красавец, — грязно усмехнулся Дин, закрыв глаза и откинув голову на диван, пытаясь совладать с дыханием.

Когда Кастиэль вернулся, Дин был в боксерах, но без брюк, на нем снова красовалась шапка Санты, и Кастиэль захихикал, опускаясь в то, что Дин назвал «Любовная рождественская подушечная крепость». Диванные подушки, разложенные по полу, с наброшенным на них шерстяным одеялом, создавали своего рода постельный уголок у подножия маленькой елочки, под которым все еще лежали два не развернутых подарка для Дина и Каса. Кас улыбнулся: некое чувство, которое он пока не смог для себя определить, грозило захлестнуть его с головой. Он похвалил ловкость Дина в постройке крепости, вызвав этим легкий румянец, появившийся от линии небритого подбородка до корней спутанных волос и тронувший каждую веснушку. Кастиэль подумал, что это самый прекрасный оттенок розового, который он когда-либо видел. Это напомнило ему филе свежего лосося прямо с рыбацкого весеннего рынка, и он молча пообещал себе, что будет делать все возможное, чтобы видеть этот цвет на Дине каждый день в обозримом будущем. Он вздрогнул, наблюдая из под полуприкрытых век, как Дин снял праздничный колпак и скользнул по его телу.

— Ты слишком хорош для меня, Кас, — прошептал Дин, подтягивая ноги Кастиэля к своей груди и вылизывая горячие дорожки сначала под одним коленом, а потом под другим. — Я еще ни в чем не был так уверен в своей жизни, как с тобой, — сказал он, и его теплое дыхание пощекотало волоски на бедре Кастиэля. — Я не умею красиво говорить. Вместо этого, я покажу тебе. — С этими словами он раздвинул ягодицы Кастиэля, скользнув в его отверстие влажным скользким языком.

Сдавленный стон сорвался с губ Кастиэля. 

— Дин, Боже мой…

Дин замер, а потом отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, наморщив от беспокойства лоб. 

— Все нормально? Мы никогда это не обсуждали, просто я…

— Да. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста…

Кастиэль перестал пытаться сказать что-то связное, когда язык Дина снова толкнулся в его тело, вызывая почти непереносимый жар. Легкие как перышко прикосновения сменились толчками, когда Дин начал трахать Кастиэля языком, вжимая лицо в кожу, пока единственное, что мог чувствовать, слышать, думать Кастиэль не стало: _Дин, Дин, Дин_. Дин обхватил пальцами твердый член Кастиэля и начал двигать рукой в ритме с движениями рта, и Кастиэль пропал. Непристойно извиваясь, пока его обслуживали, он толкался в руку Дина, пытаясь в то же время насадиться на его рот, стремясь к освобождению. Казалось, океан горячего белого огня собрался в основании его позвоночника, стремясь наружу, охватывая каждый дюйм его тела, и он не мог отвести взгляд от Дина. Словно загипнотизированный, он смотрел, как рука Дина ритмично двигалась по члену вверх и вниз, прокручивая у основания, проводя большим пальцем по кончику и размазывая смазку. Он смотрел на волосы Дина, колеблющиеся в утреннем свете, проникавшим через окна с востока, и поражался мягкому характеру этого, казалось бы, грубоватого мужчины. Только когда взрыв наслаждения достиг своего пика, и Кастиэль больше не мог сдержать потока удовольствия, грозившего сломать его, он закрыл глаза, и единственное слово завибрировало в глубине его груди.

— Дин…

Оргазм Кастиэля омыл все его тело, превращая конечности в желе, и он кончил, струйками выплескивая сперму на руку Дина, пока сжавшийся анус пульсировал вокруг его языка. Он медленно распрямил ноги, вытягивая их по сторонам от Дина, открыл глаза и смущенно улыбнулся. 

— Это было…

 _Биииииип-биииииип-биииииип_.

Дин хмыкнул, вытирая влажный подбородок.

— Идеальный расчет времени.

Кас застонал. 

— Блиииин. Ладно, — сказал он, вскакивая, и побежал на кухню, сверкая голым задом, чтобы вынуть штрудель из духовки, несмотря на то, что почти не чувствовал под собой ног. Меньше чем через две минуты он вернулся в любовную крепость из подушек, усевшись рядом с Дином, который уже вытерся полотенцем и держал в руках два подарка.

— Время подарков. — Он протянул Кастиэлю плоскую, тяжелую коробку, завернутую в коричневую бумагу и обвязанную пеньковой веревкой, оставив у себя маленький зеленый сверток. — Открой. — Дин улыбнулся и пихнул Кастиэля плечом.

— Это что, оберточная бумага в деревенском стиле?

— Заткнись и открывай, придурок.

Кастиэль улыбнулся и, не разрывая бумаги, осторожно развернул упаковку и аккуратно сложил ее, положив сверху веревку. Он осмотрел коробку, вертя ее в руках. 

— Дин? Это же?.. — Oн открыл задвижку на алюминиевом корпусе. — Это же [чемодан-дипломат для ножей от Вюстхоф](http://www.cutleryandmore.com/wusthof/deluxe-aluminum-knife-attache-case-p12593). Он прекрасен. Я… — Oн прервался и обхватил лицо Дина руками, притягивая его к себе и вовлекая в долгий поцелуй. — У меня есть только старый пластиковый контейнер на молнии для ножей.

— Я знаю.

— И я всегда хотел чемодан от Вюстхоф, но никогда не думал, что мне стоит…

— Я так и подумал.

— Ох, Дин, он чудесен! — Кастиэль осторожно пробежался пальцами по выстланному внутри поролону. Там были углубления для семнадцати ножей и съемное дно для хранения сопутствующих вещей. Стабильный чемодан с внешним замком и двумя ключами для максимальной безопасности, с таким будет удобно путешествовать. — Он прекрасен. Спасибо тебе, — проурчал Кастиэль, прижимаясь прохладными губами в местечко между шеей и ключицей Дина. Тот моргнул и с трудом сглотнул. Кас ухмыльнулся. — Теперь твоя очередь. Кстати, оберточная бумага подходит к твоим глазам.

— Ты такой болван.

— Тебе он понравится.

Дин нежно взглянул на него, улыбнувшись уголком рта. 

— Уверен.

Дыхание Кастиэля невольно сбилось, когда он почувствовал, что его с непреодолимой силой притягивает в пространство души и тела Дина. Он наблюдал, как Дин, не колеблясь ни секунды, разорвал бумагу и увидел голубую ювелирную коробочку.

— Это не от Тиффани, потому что я девушка не того сорта, — заметил он, кокетливо захлопав ресницами. 

Кас фыркнул от смеха.

— Нет, Дин, я не стал покупать тебе бриллианты. Открой.

Дин поднял крышку и заглянул внутрь, потом поднял голову и взглянул на Кастиэля с широкой улыбкой, его глаза блестели. Он покачал головой. 

— Серьезно?

— Нравятся? — Внутри коробочки лежали запонки в виде [фар Шевроле Импала](http://www.ebay.com/itm/1967-CHEVROLET-IMPALA-SS-HEADLIGHT-039-s-NOS-DEALER-SALESMAN-PROMO-CUFFLINKS-BALFOUR-/251319812891?_trksid=p2054897.l4275). Они были около дюйма в диаметре, точно повторяя форму и цвет передних фар на дорогом Дину автомобиле, хромированные и с квадратными циркониями, блестевшими в свете огней рождественской елки. — Они продавались в 1967 году и только продавцам или менеджерам Шевроле. Я подумал, что, возможно, ты захочешь надеть их к костюму в следующий раз, когда нужно будет в нем выходить. Ты чертовски хорошо выглядишь в костюме.

Прежде чем он успел договорить, Дин взял обе коробки, отставил их и, схватив Каса, толкнул его обратно на пол.

— Они идеальны. Ты — идеален, — пробормотал Дин в небритый подбородок Кастиэля, покусывая его нижнюю губу и проникая языком в рот. Закрыв глаза, под теплыми одеялами, они томно целовались в любовной рождественской подушечной крепости Дина и не спешили выходить из взаимного орбитального пространства. Ни один из них не сдвинулся, даже когда на кухне зажужжал телефон Кастиэля. Только когда в другой комнате тишину разорвал «Вишневый пирог», установленный рингтоном на телефоне Дина, они оторвались друг от друга, оба с сексуально растрепанными волосами и припухшими, влажными губами. — Это рингтон ресторана, — застонал Дин, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Черт. Сколько времени?

— Три. Во сколько придет Габриэль? — Дин сел, скидывая одеяло с Каса и обернул вокруг него, когда Кас встал.

— В семь. Черт, — повторил он и взглянул на Дина, взъерошенного после секса. — Выглядишь затраханным. 

— Ты тоже не лучше, — проворчал Дин, сверкнув глазами.

— Я должен начинать готовить.

— Да мы же закончили!

— Дин, это был десерт. Мне нужно поставить жаркое в духовку, приготовить капусту и пельмени, если я хочу закончить все к семи. — Сказал он, надевая трусы и брюки.

— Ну, десерт был замечательным, — сказал Дин и пошевелил бровями. — Взбитые сливки? Очень приятно.

— О, боже мой. Иди и прими душ, а потом, пожалуйста, помоги мне с картошкой, — попросил Кастиэль, переходя в режим шеф-повара. 

Он одел фартук поверх майки с картинкой из Звездного пути «Вулканцы делают это с каменными лицами», которую он еще утром одолжил у Дина, и начал доставать из комодов и шкафов то, что ему нужно было для приготовления ужина. — Я тебя люблю, но уберись уже из моей кухни, — рассеянно пробормотал он, а потом остановился и повернулся к Дину, его рука, готовая схватить перец с полки со специями, замерла. Руки обняли его талию, и Кастиэль выдохнул, не осознав, что задержал дыхание. 

— Правда? — спросил Дин, зарываясь лицом в волосы Каса и легонько целуя его в макушку.

— Дин, я…

— Я тоже.

— Что? — он наклонил голову, не уверенный, что правильно расслышал, и Дин мягко рассмеялся ему в шею.

— Я тоже. Я люблю тебя. — Cлова совершенно естественно и легко сорвались с его губ. 

«И возможно, — подумал Кастиэль, — это так и было».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*** Эмерил Джон Лагасси** — родился 15 октября 1959 года. Американский знаменитый повар, владелец ресторанов, ведет программы на телевидении и пишет кулинарные книги._


	4. Глава 4. Я вернусь домой на Рождество

— Тук-тук, братец! Я здесь, чтобы спасти сказочную принцессу от твоих жутких шуточек не к месту и сексуальной прически!

— Твой брат здесь, Кас, — подал голос с дивана Дин, по настоянию Каса уже переодевшийся к ужину и смотревший первую часть «Крепкого орешка».

— Дин, я не могу готовить, когда ты лапаешь меня. Картофель порезан кубиками, кстати, спасибо, и если тебе нечем заняться, почему бы тебе не посмотреть твой любимый рождественский фильм, пока я тут закончу? — спросил Кастиэль, раздраженный и взъерошенный от долгой готовки. 

Дин поклялся, что будет сидеть и смотреть, но постоянно оказывался рядом, обнимая Кастиэля, обнюхивая его шею, покусывая мочку уха, пока оба не начинали тяжело дышать в полу-возбуждении. 

— Я отказываюсь отвлекаться на твои шикарные веснушки, Дин Винчестер, — прорычал Кастиэль. — А теперь уйди!

Два часа спустя, после того, как Джон МакЛейн спас Лос-Анджелес от профессора темной магии Ганса Грубера (эту отсылку он не понял), Кастиэль принял душ, и ему едва хватило времени, чтобы натянуть брюки, черную рубашку и красный галстук, прежде чем Гейб постучал в дверь. 

В отличие от него, у Дина было все послеполуденное время для того, чтобы принять душ и привести себя в порядок. Он надел облегающий черный костюм, белую рубашку с длинным рукавом, но не стал утруждаться с галстуком, оставив пару пуговиц на рубашке расстегнутыми, открывая шею и небритый подбородок. На манжетах утонченно сверкнули подаренные Кастиэлем фары-запонки, так подходившие его бойфренду. _Бойфренд_. Нет. _Партнер_. Это определение нравилось ему много больше. Слово _бойфренд_ ассоциировалось с парочкой подростков. Кастиэль не хотел бойфренда, он хотел партнера; кого-то, с кем он мог разделить жизнь, ее радости и испытания. Кто-то, на кого он мог опереться и быть защитником в ответ. Он вздохнул, запустив пальцы во взъерошенные волосы Дина. На сей раз тот добился такого беспорядка средством для волос, и массирующие пальцы были аккуратны. Кас попытался проигнорировать напряженную пульсацию желания, трепещущую в нем, когда вспомнил, как ранее голова Дина двигалась между его коленями, рождественские огни сверкали над ними, и он подарил Кастиэлю один из самых лучших оргазмов в его жизни в рождественской крепости из подушек…

— Кас, ты откроешь или это сделать мне? — Дин прервал его воспоминания, искоса взглянув на Кастиэля. — Ты что, мечтал о сексе? У тебя такой вид, — заметил он, чмокнув Каса в щеку, и пошел открыть дверь.

— Наконец-то, блин. Я уже было подумал, что мне придется простоять тут всю ночь, пока вы по ту сторону двери друг другу глазки строите, — проворчал Габриэль и протянул руку Дину. — Гейб Новак. Старший брат этого ангелочка и защитник его чести, если уж на то пошло. — Кас наблюдал, как они пожимали друг другу руки, а Габриэль оценивающе смотрел на Дина. Дин не отвел глаза и Кастиэль тряхнул головой, когда заметил, что его брат хмыкнул и отодвинулся от Дина, повернувшись к нему, обнимая и немного приподнимая. — Привет, привет Кастиэль, с Рождеством, братишка! — Гейб сгреб его в медвежьи объятия, как делал в детстве, когда Кас получал травму или попадал в беду. 

Габриэль был всегда тем, кто подбадривал Кастиэля или просто сидел рядом, пока он плакал из-за несправедливости нравов средней школы. Возможно, он и был шутником и неряхой, но Кастиэль безумно любил своего брата и уважал его больше, чем был готов признать. Именно с Габриэлем Кастиэль поделился своей «большой идеей», когда закончил кулинарную школу во Франции и поработал там некоторое время. Он вернулся в Штаты с сумасшедшей идеей открыть собственный ресторан в Лос-Анджелесе, и Габриэль не только поддержал его эмоционально, но и нашел нужных спонсоров, которые помогли им начать собственный ресторанный бизнес. Именно благодаря их совместным усилиям Кастиэль смог претворить свою мечту в жизнь, и так родился «Серафим».

— С Рождеством, брат. — Кастиэль обнял Гейба в ответ и мягко улыбнулся через плечо брата Дину, собиравшему коробки, который Гейб оставил в фойе. — Угадай, что я приготовил?

— Чувак, я уже чувствую запах. — Гейб погладил себя по животу, и Дин усмехнулся. — Скорее всего бабулина жареная утка и…

— Красная капуста…

— Красная капуста и… пельмени? Ох, Кас, ты — святой среди людей, — похвалил Габриэль, и обрадованный Кас смущенно склонил голову. — Дин, я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, как тебе повезло. И советую тебе уделять больше времени спорту, поскольку, если ты будешь и дальше тусоваться с этим парнем, он тебя откормит. 

Дин ухмыльнулся, и Кастиэль буквально увидел, как он расслабился, когда Габриэль начал устраиваться поудобнее. 

— И ты мне это рассказываешь? Уже один штрудель…

— Погоди. Ты сделал штрудель? — Гейб повернулся к брату, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Ты приготовил бабулин штрудель? Ох, чувак, я рад, что принес тебе рождественский подарок.

— Брат, это традиционное словацкое Рождество. Я подумал, что Дину понравится. — Он подмигнул Дину. — Я знаю, что тебе понравится. Ладно, давайте за стол. Дин накрыл его для нас, и пищу лучше принимать горячей. С Рождеством, давайте поедим!

За ужином Кастиэль не мог отвести от Дина взгляда, даже если бы и захотел. Он любовался тем, с какой легкостью Дин поддерживал беседу, как искренне он смеялся и насколько был предупредителен, когда за ужином он то вставал, чтобы долить всем вина, то разжечь огонь в камине, когда стало холоднее. После ужина они перешли в гостиную, Дин скинул ботинки и снял пиджак, осторожно вынул свои новые запонки и сел на диван, прижавшись к Кастиэлю. Кас поражался, с какой легкостью Дин и Габриэль подкалывали и поддразнивали друг друга и даже его, прежде чем пустились в пространные рассуждения о том, где в Лос-Анджелесе подают лучший пирог. Дин убеждал, что в «Доме Пирогов» в Вермонте был лучший Голландский яблочный, тогда как Гейб утверждал, что они никогда и не пробовали орехового пирога, если не бывали в «Пещере Пирогов» в Округе Искусств. Кастиэлю нравилось сидеть молча , слушая аргументы обоих и вспыхивающие время от времени обидчивые перепалки, когда они спорили, какое из мест лучше.

Габриэль принес с собой подарки, и после сытной словацкой пищи и штруделя они расселись около рождественской елки и начали одновременно их открывать. Несмотря на то, что они едва друг друга знали — пару раз поужинали вместе в _Серафиме_ — Гейб и Дин, смущенно улыбаясь, обменялись конвертами. Гейб купил Дину подарочный сертификат в «Гитарном Центре», а Дин преподнес Гейбу карточку магазина «Жирарделли»*. Оба посмеялись над своими менее чем оригинальными идеями, но Каса грело то, что два самых важных человека в его жизни поладили. Слава богу. Кастиэль протянул Габриэлю подарочный пакет, в котором лежал связанный самим Кастиэлем комплект из шапки и пары перчаток.

— Ты вяжешь?

— Да, Дин. Я вяжу. У меня всегда хорошо получалось работать руками, — озорно сказал он, подняв брови и взглянув на Дина. 

Габриэль закашлялся и закатил глаза. 

— Эй там, вы оба, хватит уже. Я только что поел. Кас, открой этот подарок.

Следующим подарком Дину и Кастиэлю оказались одинаковые пижамы. Кас закатил глаза на выходки своего брата, а Дин, смеясь, пообещал надеть ее сегодня ночью. Наконец, Кастиэль развернул последний подарок Гейба и не смог удержать подступивших к глазам слез, глядя на отретушированное фото, на котором шестилетний Кастиэль, двенадцатилетний Габриэль и шестнадцатилетняя Анна позировали рядом с родителями перед домом в Коннектикуте. В двойной рамке было еще вставлено изображение маленького Кастиэля, сидящего на коленях его матери, Наоми.

— Габриэль, это очень чутко с твоей стороны. Я никогда раньше не видел этих фотографий. Где ты… — он повернулся к Дину. — Это мои родители, Чарльз и Наоми Новак. Они погибли около десяти лет назад в автомобильной катастрофе, когда я был за границей. — Его голос дрогнул, а Дин взял его за руку и стал осторожно поглаживать подушечкой большого пальца по каждой костяшке, пока Кас снова не заговорил. — Габриэль заплатил за билеты домой на похороны и обратно во Францию и купил билет с открытой датой в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы я мог навестить его, когда бы я ни захотел… вернуться домой. — Долгое время для Кастиэля дом был там, где был его брат, Габриэль. Потом он пересек океан, чтобы сбежать от своей семьи и от необходимости учиться в университете, и Габриэль был единственным, кто поддерживал его стремление следовать за своей мечтой, побуждал двигаться вперед. Даже когда все остальные сомневались в нем — его родители, сестра, друзья, Габриэль подталкивал его продолжать готовить и учиться, если это было именно тем, что он любил. — Как и для тебя Сэм, Габриэль и Анна — они все, что у меня есть. 

— Теперь мы есть друг друга, — не сводя с него взгляда, тихо сказал Дин, пальцем продолжая выводить линии между суставами. 

Гейб мягко улыбнулся брату, а потом преувеличенно притворно зевнул. 

— Ух ты, гляньте, сколько уже натикало! Почти одиннадцать, а мне еще надо кое-куда заскочить и кое-с-кем повидаться. — Габриэль встал, собрал свои вещи и пошел к выходу. — Эй, Динн-о, я понимаю, что это слишком поздно, но лучше, чем прошлый раз, да? — Дин недоуменно нахмурился, но Габриэль пихнул его локтем и продолжил. — Мы устраиваем в ресторане новогодний вечер, и я хотел попросить тебя спеть пару песен. Там будут некоторые из наших потенциальных инвесторов из Лас-Вегаса, и я хочу поразить их. Ты можешь петь все свои песни, какие захочешь, если в полночь ты исполнишь «Что ты делаешь в новогоднюю ночь». Это традиция. — Гейб ухмыльнулся на отвисшую челюсть Кастиэля, а потом взглянул на Дина. — Хорошо? Подумай и дай мне знать. В любом случае, позвони мне завтра, дружище.

Он оказался на подъездной дорожке у своего мотоцикла и уехал прежде чем Дин и Кастиэль смогли осознать то, что он сказал. И внезапно больше всего на свете Кастиэлю захотелось провести новогоднюю ночь вместе с Дином. Кастиэль повернулся к человеку, который вдруг проник в каждую часть его жизни, и закинул руки ему на шею.

— Дин… — теплые губы прижались к его, и Кастиэль выдохнул в них, подаваясь своим телом вперед и вынуждая Дина двигаться назад, пока тот не почувствовал спиной кирпичную кладку стены. — Это было мило.

— М-м-м, — ответил Дин. — Поцелуй или еда? Моя заслуга только в одном.

— Ночь. Спасибо. За все. — Кастиэль снова придвинулся к Дину, легко коснулся пальцами его открытой шеи и скользнув вниз по льняным рукавам рубашки к пряжке ремня. — Дин… — Он прижался носом в теплое местечко за ухом Дина и осторожно прикусил.

— Кас…

— М-м-м?..

— Я без обуви, и я не хоббит, а тут адски холодно. Может, мы вернемся в дом? — промычал Дин. 

Кастиэль взглянул вниз на босые ноги Дина. «Когда он успел снять носки?» — спросил он себя, хихикнув, когда Дин пошевелил пальцами для большего эффекта. Вернувшись в дом, решив, что Кастиэль останется еще на одну ночь, и переодевшись в одинаковые пижамы, подаренные Гейбом, Дин спросил Каса о проекте в Вегасе.

— Я собирался рассказать тебе, — пояснил Кастиэль. — Мы работаем над открытием второго ресторана в Лас-Вегасе, но это очень дорогостоящий проект. 

Дин рассеянно кивнул. Он лежал с закрытыми глаза, откинув голову на подлокотник дивана, положив ноги на колени Кастиэля и накрывшись с ним одним одеялом.

— Конечно. Это же Вегас.

— Габриэль намного лучше может договариваться с людьми, чем я…

— Не говори так, Кас. Ты потрясающий.

— Спасибо, Дин. — Кас улыбнулся и пожал пятки Дина, прежде чем продолжить. — Я хочу сказать, что Габриэль знает множество разных людей. Он пригласил на нашу благотворительную новогоднюю акцию некоторых из потенциальных инвесторов попробовать блюда и оценить атмосферу _Серафима_. Небольшие посиделки с друзьями, семьей и всеми, кто готов заплатить триста долларов за ужин со шведским столом.

Дин открыл глаза и недоверчиво взглянул на Каса. 

— Ты шутишь? Три сотни баксов? Что за еду вы будете подавать, золотые самородки под видом куриных наггетсов*? 

— Уверяю тебя, Дин, пища будет восхитительной, и Рэндом Актс — это благое дело. — Кастиэль помолчал. — В действительности, это очень престижное мероприятие, или было в прошлом. Как я уже сказал, Габриэль много кого знает. — Он взглянул на Дина и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как у Дина перехватило дыхание, когда он начал осторожно разминать мышцы его ног и ступней. — Ты подумаешь о выступлении? — Вопрос непроизвольно слетел с его губ. Он не хотел, чтобы Дин чувствовал себя обязанным, но не мог сдержать растущее желание большего. Больше таких моментов, как этот, с вздохами и отрывистым дыханием и обещаниями, шепотом в изгиб шеи. Все еще холодные стопы прижались к его бедрам, осторожно протискиваясь между ними. — Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты был там, — попросил он, его голос мягко прозвучал в тишине гостиной. — Мне очень нравится быть вместе с тобой, Дин.

Кастиэль смотрел, как Дин открыл зеленые глаза с сияющими золотистыми крапинками от светящихся белых огней на новогодней елке и кивнул. Кастиэль подумал, что эти глаза, как луна, а он — волна, притягиваемая гравитацией между ними, отчаянно пытаясь сократить расстояние. Они смотрели друг на друга, и расстояние между ними было одновременно огромно и ничтожно. И все, что Кастиэлю нужно было — это попросить, и Дин будет с ним.

— Дин.

— М-м-м?

— Ты можешь сейчас спеть мне что-нибудь?

Дин пристально посмотрел на него, удивленно улыбаясь сочными розовыми губами. Он вскочил и, ничего не говоря, исчез в спальне и сразу же вернулся, неся Элли на новом ремне, который ему подарил Сэм. Дин сел рядом с Кастиэлем так, чтобы было достаточно места для гитары и локтя, удобно расставив ноги на полу. Кас наблюдал, как он закрыл глаза и облизнул губы, наиграв несколько нот и напев несколько аккордов себе под нос, а потом подтянул струны, пока его не удовлетворило звучание. Прочистив горло, он запел. Голос лился четко и чисто, звучала в три четверти мягким аккомпанементом к простому тексту «Рождественского Вальса».

_В эту пору,  
Когда влюбляется весь мир,  
Каждая песня будто говорит тебе:  
«Веселого Рождества!  
Пусть все твои мечты сбудутся в новом году!»_

_И эта моя песня  
В ритме вальса  
То же самое желает  
Тебе и твоим родным.*_

Слова все еще звучали у Кастиэля в голове, когда он засыпал в кровати Дина, в тепле и безопасности его объятий, и чувствовал себя счастливее, чем за все прошедшие годы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*** Жирарделли** — Шоколад Жирарделли впервые был произведен в 1852 году. Является вторым старейшим сортом шоколада в Америке. Компания Жирарделли — одна из немногих, которые до сих пор контролируют полностью весь процесс от сбора какао-бобов до производства конечного продукта._
> 
> _* Перевод песни взят с сайта: http://en.lyrsense.com/pat_boone/the_christmas_waltz_
> 
> _*** Наггетс** — имеет два основных значения. 1. Самородное золото 2. Кусочки курицы в панировке._


	5. Глава 5. Что ты делаешь в новогоднюю ночь?

__  
****

Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, когда Дин Винчестер просыпался не один в первое утро года. Обычно он проводил первое января, смотря футбол или роясь в подарках, полученных от Чарли или Сэма и Джесс, пока не засыпал перед телевизором немного подшофе. Даже будучи вместе с Лизой в Батл-Крик, они проводили праздники раздельно. Он жалел, как все закончилось с Лизой, но на каком-то уровне с самого начала чувствовал, что у них ничего не получится. Если быть честным, каким он никогда не был с самим собой или с Лизой, с самого первого дня, как он въехал в город, он был готов двинуться дальше.

С Лизой все было слишком стремительно. Он горячо любил ее десятилетнего сына Бена и думал, что любил и Лизу, но не настолько, чтобы остаться. Они встретились перед праздниками, когда она уже запланировала поездку, а он собирался сидеть в своей мотельной комнате и заниматься ничегонеделанием. Лиза ничего не хотела слышать о его планах сидеть в номере «Санрайз Инн» во время Рождества и предложила ему переехать в свободную комнату на первом этаже ее дома. Вот так просто Дин получил готовую семью, место где жить, и постоянную работу. Когда наступило его первое лето в Мичигане, у него начали чесаться пятки, скучавшие по педалям Детки и ощущению дороги под колесами машины. Он начал выпивать сверх меры и жаловаться на душащую атмосферу маленького городка Америки, пока не дал Лизе достаточно поводов, чтобы попросить его их покинуть. Через год после того, как он прибыл в Батл-Крик, он снова был в дороге, прокладывая себе путь по карте, проводя ночи в машине и перебиваясь случайными заработками за наличные. Так он провел следующие два года, пока не прибыл в Стэнфорд, когда Cэм учился на четвертом семестре.

Когда Дин въехал в Пало-Альто, все, что у него было — угол в дерьмовой квартирке Сэма в кампусе и подарки под рождественским деревом. Сэм и Джесс проводили с ним каждое Рождество с того момента, как Дин переехал в Калифорнию, но всегда уезжали из Пало-Альто, чтобы провести Новый Год с семьей Джесс. Обычно богатые родители деток, которых обучал Дин, устраивали каникулы на Рождество и не брали уроки; он чувствовал себя слишком старым, чтобы встречать новый год в переполненных барах на Голливудском Бульваре, поэтому обычно он проводил праздник в пижаме перед телевизором. Ничего страшного. Поэтому, лежа рядом со своим великолепным темноволосым партнером, прижавшись к нему и повторяя изгибы его тела, Дин ничего не мог поделать с чувством восхищения, что эту новогоднюю ночь он проведет в _Серафиме_ с Кастиэлем.

Дин согласился отыграть концерт в ресторане и отказался от оплаты, которую предложили ему Новаки. 

— Это благотворительная акция, так что можете пожертвовать мой чертов гонорар. За какого Скруджа вы меня принимаете, если я буду наживаться на добром деле? — спросил он и издал невольный стон над третьим куском пиццы с колбасой, фетой, оливками и песто. — Как же ты хороша, — прошептал он пицце. 

Кас закатил глаза, но продолжил.

— Твой труд и время стоят денег, Дин. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я пользуюсь…

— Детка, тебе можно…

— Заткнись, Касси, — прервал Гейб. — Если твой любовничек хочет пожертвовать своим временем, то кто мы такие, чтобы его останавливать?

В начале недели Габриэль спросил у сотрудников, кто вызовется безвозмездно отработать на благотворительном новогоднем ужине, обещая им хорошую карму в следующей жизни и бесплатный обед, приготовленный Кастиэлем. Все те из официантов и персонала на кухне, кто оставался в городе на праздники, собрались в два часа дня, чтобы помочь и поесть, включая Дина. Кастиэль и Ханна поразили всех, приготовив дюжину пицц с разными начинками от острых до сладких, для вегетарианцев и любителей мяса. Все объелись пиццей с малиной и шоколадным десертом и острой пиццей с помидорами, артишоками и шпинатом, прежде чем начали убирать столы и передвигать их, расставляя для роскошной вечеринки. Кас упомянул, что все 100 билетов уже проданы, что означало, что ресторан уже набрал тридцать тысяч долларов для Рэндом Актс. А еще назвал имена некоторых голливудских актеров, купивших билеты, и Дин попытался не получить сердечный приступ, услышав что ведущий актер из сериала «Доктор Секси» собирался присутствовать со своей новоиспеченной женой. Он скользнул по дивану кабинки ближе к Касу и провел пальцами по обнаженной руке, отчего тонкие волоски на ней встали дыбом.

— В такие моменты, как этот, я просто думаю, что бы сделал филантроп и плейбой Доктор Секси?

Кастиэль хмыкнул, и Дин не мог оторвать взгляд от тоненьких морщинок, собравшихся в уголках его глаз. Ему хотелось чаще видеть такую улыбку. 

— Я хочу помочь.

Улыбка стала еще шире, уголки губ Кастиэля раздвинулись, когда Дин наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, пробуя на вкус его язык.

— Ты милый.

— Меня раньше никогда не называли милым, — краснея, пробормотал Дин, поежившись от комплимента. 

Он бы никогда не признался в том, что ему нравилось, когда Кас его хвалил. Его омыло благодарным теплом, но Дин знал, что, возможно, за это придется заплатить. Но его это не волновало. 

— Ну и дураки, потому что ты такой и есть, — отозвался Кас, сжал ладонь Дина и, взяв свою поварскую шапочку, выскользнул из кабинки. — Мне нужно начинать, но через несколько часов мы увидимся. Габриэль хочет, чтобы я познакомился с нашими инвесторами. Когда все будет готово, мне придется выйти, чтобы «пообщаться» с ними. — Дин почувствовал воздушные кавычки, обрамляющие слово. Он встретил взгляд кобальтовых синих глаз и почувствовал, что волнуется за Кастиэля, испытывающего трудности в общении, если в группе было больше, чем трое человек, и уж точно не понимал отсылки Дина к поп-культуре, но он мог объяснить тонкости выпечки словацкого штруделя на трех языках и руководить двадцатью подчиненными на кухне не моргнув глазом. — Твое выступление закончится до того, как подадут еду, поэтому ты и твои друзья сможете наслаждаться вечером… и, ну, я надеялся… Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты остался. Со мной. Я не слишком искушен в светском общении. — Oн пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на свои руки, нервно мявшие на столе поварскую шапочку. 

Дин схватил Каса за руку и провел большим пальцем по ладони, прежде чем притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы. 

— Я буду рядом с тобой, дружище. И если я тебе нужен, буду сопровождать везде. — Он подмигнул, увидев, как лицо Кастиэля расслабляется, и тот облегченно выдыхает. 

— Спасибо, Дин. Обычно Габриэль не просит меня о таком, потому что знает, что в толпе я чувствую себя неудобно, но на этот раз это важно, и я обещал ему, что я приложу все усилия, чтобы не прятаться за сервировочными столами, и пообщаюсь с инвесторами. — Он улыбнулся и вскинул брови, Дин еще никогда не видел такого озорного выражения на его лице. Ему это понравилось. — Я так поступил в нашу первую встречу. Ты же уже догадался, что я был в курсе о твоем родстве с Сэмом Винчестером?

— Ха! Ну так и знал!

Кастиэль выглядел сконфуженно с опущенными глазами и легким румянцем, расцветающим на щеках, но даже это выглядело мило. _Боже, Дин был им одержим_. — Джесс упомянула, что брат ее мужа будет петь и что он симпатичный. Когда я увидел тебя на кухне… 

— Помню, это — судьба. — Дин втащил Каса в кабинку и втянул в долгий и мягкий поцелуй, постанывая ему в рот. Он чувствовал аромат шоколада и бисквита на губах Каса и думал, что это самый сладкий вкус на свете. Они ненадолго разорвали объятия, и Дин, наклонившись, прижался лбом ко лбу Кастиэля. — Это — потрясающее место. Ты удивительный. Будет здорово находиться рядом с тобой. Кас, я счастлив, что мы встретились тем вечером. И по-другому я не хочу. — Взгляд Дина светился любовью и благоговением, когда он проводил взглядом повторно выскользнувшего из кабинки Кастиэля, предварительно тщательно разгладившего отвороты накрахмаленной белой рубашки и фартука, надетого поверх нее. — Иди готовить, а мне надо порепетировать с Бенни. Увидимся через пару часов.

Он смотрел вслед уходящему Кастиэлю, с легкостью двигавшегося в ресторанной суете. Это место было для Каса вторым домом, на кухне _Серафима_ он чувствовал себя уверенным и защищенным. Открытие ресторана в Лас-Вегасе было бы полезно для него. Дин пообещал сам себе, что он приложит все усилия, чтобы Кас весь вечер ощущал его поддержку. 

_**16:45 Чарли:** неужели я наконец-то познакомлюсь с мистером мечтателем?_   
_**16:46 Дин:** клянусь богом чарли я тебя прикончу если ты КОГДА-ЛИБО проговоришься ему что я называл его мечтателем_   
_**16:50 Чарли:** ты этого не сделаешь. ты принадлежишь мне_   
_**16:51 Дин:** чувиха я похищу твою любимую фигурку гермионы, болтающую головой и зашипперю ее с драко малфоем _   
_**16:51 Чарли:** это уже слишком дин_   
_**16:52 Чарли:** и вообще что мне надеть?_   
_**16:52 Дин:** вообрази богатое общество и думаю оденься соответственно. надень то зеленое платье так шикарно оттеняющее твои волосы и будешь выглядеть изысканно и прочее и прочее_   
_**16:54 Чарли:** ты уверен что я не буду выглядеть как лепрекон?_   
_**16:55 Дин:** ………._   
_**16:56 Дин:** ………._   
_**16:57 Дин:** уверен_   
_**17:00 Чарли:** ненавижу тебя_

Дин ухмыльнулся и быстро набрал Чарли последнее сообщение.

_**17:01 Дин:** не ненавидишь. мне надо идти увидимся в восемь_

_**18:45 Сэм:** с новым годом!!_   
_**19:00 Дин:** чувак, солнце еще даже не зашло_   
_**19:01 Сэм:** мне так скучно. джесс и ее сестры заставляют меня смотреть «Холодное сердце». они поют. пива нет._   
_**19:03 Дин:** ты любишь этот мульт_   
_**19:04 Сэм:** это не значит что я хочу смотреть его в предновогодний вечер без пива_   
_**19:04 Сэм:** когда начнется вечеринка? буду с вами мысленно. шли фотки. но не усердствуй_   
_19:08 Дин: сейчас привожу себя в порядок у каса. фотографирование на красном ковре в 20:30 и я пройду с чарли, так как кас будет на кухне. дегустировал в ресторане и репетировал всю вторую половину дня. я нервничаю!!!_   
_**19:10 Сэм:** ты выступишь великолепно. ничего себе, красный ковер??? что-то новенькое. ну хоть чарли там будет. просто представь себе всех в нижнем белье или что-нибудь такое. готовитесь у каса??? оооо ты такой подкаблучник!!! мне скуууууууучно дин дин мне скучно так скучно_

Дин скинул Сэму несколько фотографий, просто чтобы заткнуть этого ноющего йети, а вовсе не потому, что был в восторге от своего костюма или что-то в этом роде. Первую со своими новыми запонками фар Импалы, вторую с маленькой искусственной рождественской елочкой, стоящей в углу студии Каса, потом вид на центр Лос-Анджелеса с балкона, выходящего на Спринг стрит и, наконец, фото с дурацким выражением лица, какое он только мог изобразить в шикарном костюме и галстуке. В ответ Сэм прислал фотографию Джесс и ее двух младших сестер, сидящих на полу в похожих пижамах и смотрящих «Холодное сердце», потом одну селфи, на которой попытался собрать волосы в импровизированную косу Эльзы*, с надписью «Возможно, я пожалею об этом». «Да, черт возьми, он точно об этом пожалеет», — расхохотавшись, подумал Дин и сохранил картинку на телефон на будущее для шантажа. Без двадцати восемь Дин послал Сэму последнее сообщение, перекинул Элли через плечо, закрыл дверь ключом, который оставил ему Кастиэль, и направился в полуторакилометровую прогулку от квартиры до _Серафима_ , чтобы встретиться с Чарли.

— Дин!

Чарли Брэдбери, его миниатюрная и горячая лучшая подруга с огненными волосами и таким же темпераментом, ждала его примерно за блок от ресторана.

— Я думал, мы собирались встретиться с тобой у ресторана? — спросил он, крепко обнимая взвизгнувшую Чарли, подбежавшую к нему с распростертыми объятьями.

— Чувак, ты должен увидеть, что там творится. Повсюду папарацци, парковаться негде… Гильде пришлось высадить меня здесь, потому что на машине подобраться ближе просто невозможно. — Она ткнула его в плечо и отступила, чтобы осмотреть с ног до головы. Дин вскинул брови и ухмыльнулся. — Неважно, Дин. И что, за то, что ты хорошо выглядишь, мне надо выдать тебе медаль или что-то в этом роде? — фыркнула она и ухватила его за запястье. — Оооо, те самые знаменитые запонки? Я поискала в интернете, ты представляешь сколько они…

— Чарли, заткнись! — буркнул Дин. — Боже, как я рад видеть тебя. — Он снова приподнял ее, на этот раз она пнула его по голени, чтобы он поставил ее обратно на землю. 

— Опусти меня, Винчестер. Не могу поверить: стоило мне отлучиться на месяц, и ты просто взял и нашел себе парня! Как ты посмел? — поддразнила Чарли, вложив свою ладошку в руку Дина и придвинувшись ближе к его боку, когда они направились к _Серафиму_. — Ты послал мне миллион его фотографий, слава богу, что не члена. Ой! Не бей, это твои слова. И должна признаться, Кас действительно мечта. Наверное вы выглядите очень сексуально, когда целуетесь, — произнесла она задумчиво. 

Дин закатил глаза, а затем наклонился, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо.

— Так и есть.

— Отстой, Винчестер! Полный, полный отстой. И горячий. Но отстой! — Она хихикнула и поплотнее запахнула пальто. Несмотря на то, что дождь прекратился, между высоток гулял ледяной ветер, и Дин теснее прижал к себе за плечи ежившуюся подругу. Он уже пожалел, что предложил надеть то маленькое зеленое платье. А когда высказал это вслух, она хмыкнула. — Нет боли, нет награды, Винчестер.

— Не знаю, как девушки выдерживают это. Разгуливают в платьях и на каблуках с голыми ногами в такую погоду. Понятия не имею, как вы переживаете зиму в Чикаго. 

— Именно поэтому я королева, а ты — мой скромный слуга. Кроме того, мои кузины одалживают мне одежду, когда я здесь. Выгляжу как чертова укутанная Вампа из Хота*. Дин, я уже месяц не брею ноги. Это шикарно.

— И кто теперь отстой?

— Дружочек, это одна из привилегий, когда не живешь в Калифорнии в течение зимних месяцев. — Чарли снова ткнула Дина, и он засмеялся, но смех его быстро угас, когда они завернули за угол и увидели столпотворение у входа в _Серафим_. «Дерьмо». Он с детства не бывал на новогодних вечеринках и вот, вдруг, Дин почувствовал себя совершенно не готовым к тому, что выглядело как типичная голливудская вечеринка. Чарли с непроницаемым лицом притормозила с ним рядом. — Ух ты. Ладно. Не волнуйся. Это будет шикарно. Я буду рядом с тобой, а ты рядом с Кастиэлем. Гильда вернется около одиннадцати и… все будет в порядке. Будет весело! — воскликнула она, и Дин почувствовал, как его плечи немного расслабляются. «Нда. Будет весело. Он будет тусоваться с Чарли и наблюдать как работает Кас. И петь. Для этих людей. Дерьмо.» — Все в порядке, Дин. Давай, я вижу Бенни.

— _Мон шер_ , давненько я тебя не видел, — протянул Бенни, поцеловав Чарли в щеку. А потом повернулся к Дину. — Выглядишь хорошо, братишка. Готов зажечь?

Oн дотронулся до шляпы, и Дин не смог сдержать улыбку. Они с Бенни познакомились, когда Дин начал давать концерты в Южной Калифорнии. Временами они выступали вместе, но чаще каждый шел своим путем. Но ему было спокойнее, когда на таком представлении, как это, позади него находился клавишник. Он позвонил Бенни сразу после приглашения Гейба и рассказал ему о шикарном благотворительном вечере, на котором они могли выступить, а после поесть. Они оба еще больше возвысились в глазах Гейба, когда и Бенни отказался от своей платы. Кроме того, они пригласили Чарли и Гленду, так что теперь все четверо могли оттянуться, расслабиться и, возможно, напиться. Чарли уезжала из города каждый декабрь, чтобы увидеться с тетей и дядей в Чикаго, где она выросла, и последний раз они виделись еще до дня Благодарения. До того, как он встретился с Кастиэлем.

— Наконец-то мы сможем оценить мистера мечтателя, правда, Бенни? — небрежно заметила Чарли, взяв мужчин под руки и медленно продвигаясь по красному ковру. — Дин, улыбайся. Ты выглядишь так, словно только что спер принцессу из замка.

— Здыс слишм много свта.

— Чего?

— Слишм много свта. Вспышек! — повторил он, стиснув зубы и напряженно улыбаясь. 

Плечи Чарли задрожали от смеха, и ей стало немножко жаль Дина, вцепившегося в ее руку и пытавшегося говорить сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Чувак, расслабься.

Дин вздохнул и, хотя нервозность никуда не делась, сумел немного расслабиться, наблюдая, как Чарли и Бенни заученно улыбаются фотографам, сделавшим несколько снимков их группы, а потом переключившимся на подошедших сзади. Внутри было не меньше хаоса, но это был упорядоченный хаос. Официанты скользили сквозь небольшие группки людей, стоявших вокруг столиков около танцевальной площадки. Несколько пар покачивались под музыку частного диджея, нанятого Габриэлем, чтобы заполнять паузы до и после выступления Дина. Он специально согласовал определенное направление музыки: немного народной и в некотором роде джазовой, сочетание между «Фантограм» и Бейонсе, насыщенное, вычурное и веселое. Идеально подходящее эклектичной толпе художников, музыкантов и актеров, поглощающих мини-версии самых известных блюд Каса.

Бенни ушел к бару, а Дин и Чарли остались около танцплощадки, наблюдая за толпой. 

— Боже, неужели это Доктор Секси? — выдохнул Дин и, лишь услышав смешок Чарли и почувствовав, как ее локоть впечатался ему в ребра, понял, что произнес эти слова вслух. 

— Винчестер, остынь. Боже, неужели этo?.. — Чарли снова ткнула его, в этот раз приподняв бровь и кивнув в сторону темноволосого мужчины, идущего по направлению к ним. 

— Привет, Дин.

— Кас! Эй, Чарли, это — Кас, мой… новый… мой… 

— Парень! Ой, я имею в виду, партнер. Кас, это место — шикарно. Приятная публика, все очень уютно, даже с десяток папарацци на улице. И еда вкусная. Я люблю тапас. Отличная идея на сегодняшний вечер. Рада, что наконец встретилась с тобой. Дин столько о тебе рассказывал, — выпалила Чарли на одном дыхании, прежде чем схватила Каса за руку и заграбастала в объятия. 

Удивленный Кас с руками по бокам ничего не мог поделать, кроме как позволить обнять себя, он смотрел на Дина через плечо Чарли, подняв бровь, словно спрашивая: _«Hеужели все человечество нуждается в физических прикосновениях между чужаками?»_

— Да, мы решили не подавать обычное меню из трех перемен блюд в пользу тапас «все, что вы можете съесть» и шведского стола. Это сработало так классно, что Габриэль настоял, чтобы я выбрал свои лучшие блюда. Я даже приготовил тушеные мидии в чесночно-шафрановом бульоне, которые так любит Дин, — пробормотал Кас в макушку Чарли.

— Ох, Винчестер, он — действительно мечта.

— Брэдбери, руки прочь, он — мой, — рыкнул Дин и шутливо нахмурился. — Иди ко мне. Как ты? Тут все выглядит потрясающе. Нехило, Эмерил, — шепнул Дин, оторвав Каса от Чарли и зарывшись лицом в тепло его ключицы. 

Кас вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке Дина, легко массируя кожу головы. Они коротко поцеловались и отодвинулись друг от друга, все еще держась за руки. Чарли хмыкнула и Дин закатил глаза, прежде чем повернулся к своему партнеру. 

— У тебя есть время проводить нас до столика? — Кас кивнул и, ничего не говоря, двинулся в сторону кабинок. Дин отметил, что они вошли в зону для особо важных гостей. Для крутых. Да-а-а. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это была не обычная вечеринка с посиделками за пивком и трепотней. И у него, и у Каса были обязанности. Сначала выступление, потом ритуальные танцы вокруг благотворителей, а потом его бойфренд, нет — партнер, и под занавес, _вуаля_ , полночный поцелуй. «Определенно, он со всем этим справится.» — У тебя получится поесть с нами? — спросил Дин в спину Кастиэля, Чарли шла за спиной, ухватившись за рукав его пиджака, пока они пробирались по ресторану.

— К сожалению, мы начнем расставлять блюда как раз в конце твоего выступления. И скорее всего я буду на кухне почти все время, пока ты на сцене, Дин. Прости.

— Я переживу, только если в полночь смогу тебя поцеловать. — подходя к их кабинке, мягко сказал Дин, овевая дыханием губы Каса. 

Дин пропустил Чарли внутрь, а потом сел сам рядом с ней. Она сделала вид, что занята своим телефоном, но Дин знал, что она прислушивалась и, возможно, сплетничала в твиттере. 

— Я закончу где-то ближе к одиннадцати, — невозмутимо сообщил Кас, и Дин засомневался, шутит он или серьезен, пока не заметил, что Чарли наблюдает за ними, скосив глаза. Она разулыбалась, когда Дин не выдержал и тоже расплылся в улыбке, а Кас тихо захихикал. 

— Хорошо, — проурчал он, поворачиваясь к Чарли. — Спасибо за то, что пришла сегодня. С нетерпением жду, когда смогу познакомиться с Гильдой. — Oн махнул рукой в сторону болтающих толп людей, сверкающих украшений и заставленных яствами столов. Кас повернулся к Дину и наклонился, чтобы легонько чмокнуть его в сомкнутые губы. 

— Увидимся позже?

— Конечно.

Он ушел, через несколько секунд растворился за двойными дверями, ведущими на кухню, оставив Дина таращиться на пустое место, где он стоял всего лишь за мгновение до этого. 

— Ох, чувак, ты такой подкаблучник.

Остаток вечера прошел как в тумане. Дин отработал выход, с начала выступления он не видел Каса. Тот появился в середине концерта, когда Дин исполнял «Ангелы» Элиота Смита. Выскользнул из кухонных дверей, медленно передвигаясь вдоль стены в сторону бара, обогнул танцевальную площадку и обошел кабинку, где сидела Чарли, игнорируя всех на своем пути, не спуская глаз с Дина. Нервозность, заставлявшая сжиматься желудок, исчезла, и Дин пел с наслаждением, теряя себя в тексте песни и гитарных аккордах.

_Я мог бы поддерживать тебя во всем  
И все твои тайные мечты могут стать явью  
В вечном кольце моих отравленных рук  
Никто не обманет нас  
Никто не обманет нас  
Я так счастлив, что встретил тебя  
Анджелес_

Он затих на последней строчке, в конце позволяя своему голосу вибрировать глубоко и низко. Когда он замолк, первые хлопки раздались оттуда, где сидели Чарли и Кас, а вскоре зааплодировал весь зал. Он улыбнулся в эту темную толпу. 

— Ух, спасибо. Спасибо вам. Следующая песня — особенная. Посвящаю ее моему партнеру, Касу, — добавил он, смотря на улыбающегося Каса, горделиво выпрямившегося в кабинке рядом с Чарли.

Дин спел веселую, современную версию «Что ты делаешь в новогоднюю ночь» в джазовом фортепьянном сопровождении Бенни, заставившим мелодию звенеть, с гармоничной легкостью вплетаясь в голос Дина. Они исполнили еще пять песен, фортепьяно, гитара, временами используя бонго, которое Дин принес с собой. А потом они закончили, и Дин понял, что снова дышит, хотя гулявший в крови адреналин поддерживал его в нервном возбуждении не меньше часа. На этот момент все, что он хотел — это выпить и трахнуться, но он думал о Касе. За час до полуночи наконец-то появилась Гильда, закончившая с работой. Она переоделась в облегающее платье и могла составить конкуренцию Чарли за приз на самую горячую неформалку. Но в глазах Дина Чарли всегда побеждала — он питал слабость к рыжеволосым. К тому же, Чарли надрала бы ему задницу, если бы он рассматривал ее подружку дольше, чем было необходимо, чтобы сделать комплимент по поводу выбора туфель.

— Дин, ешь! Вы оба уже в некотором роде закончили на сегодня. Ешь! — Чарли пододвинула тарелку с разнообразными закусками, и у Дина мелькнуло воспоминание, как на Рождественской вечеринке то же самое сделал Сэм. Казалось, что это было вечность назад, время до Кастиэля. Он так легко вписался в его жизнь, что уже почти и забыл как он жил до Кастиэля. 

— Клянусь, Кас, эдак я растолстею, встречаясь с тобой.

— Кас, не слушай его. Твои блюда божественны. Ты действительно открываешь ресторан в Лас-Вегасе? Это круто.

Чарли отправила в рот перчик пекильо, нафаршированный козьим сыром и ароматной зеленью и застонала так громко, что Дин немного покраснел. Гильда же лишь подняла бровь, а потом тоже сунула фаршированный перец себе в рот. Она удовлетворенно замычала, и Дин хмыкнул. 

— М-да. По-моему, мне надо пойти пробежаться или что-нибудь в этом роде.

После того, как Дин перепробовал минимум дюжину разных видов канапе, а Габриэль успел дважды подойти к их столику, он подтолкнул Кастиэля к выходу из кабинки, решив уделить некоторое время до полуночи спонсорам и потенциальным инвесторам. Вечеринка будет продолжаться до двух ночи, но Дин решил выпить первый бокал шампанского, пока часы бьют двенадцать, он не хотел рисковать и как-то скомпрометировать себя или Каса до окончания вечеринки. «Согласитесь, ведь самое важное можно отложить и на попозже?» 

— Пойдем-ка мы, пообщаемся с гурманами, поцелуи, сладкое и алкоголь оставим на потом. — Дин обнял Каса сзади за плечи, зарываясь лицом в его волосы и вдыхая запах розмарина, чеснока и тонкой нотки пота. Хотя Кас и переоделся в костюм и сбрызнул одеколоном запястья, он все еще пах кухней, и Дин обожал этот запах, такой приятный и домашний. — М-м-м, Кас, я здесь с тобой. Детка, давай мы с тобой просто сделаем это.

Кас пошел по направлению к брату, а Дин задержался, разглядывая зал, заполненный гостями, в некоторых из них он узнал местных знаменитостей, кого-то из известных бизнесменов и прочих личностей. Доктор и миссис Сэндс. Джози. «Какого, собственно, хрена?»

— Дин Винчестер, собственной персоной, — взвизгнула Джози, и Дину захотелось закатить глаза или спрятаться под камнем, или и то и другое вместе.

— Миссис Сэндс, доктор, приятно снова с вами увидеться. Как Бобби-младший?

— Дин, ты отлично выступил. У Бобби все хорошо! Он расстроится, когда узнает, что мы тебя встретили, а он нет. Этой осенью у него начнутся занятия по теории гитары в Южно-Kалифорнийском Университете. 

Роберт Сэндс улыбнулся доверчиво и открыто, и Дин, смотря на него, почувствовал знакомый укол вины. «Блин. Только не сегодня», — подумал он, отчаянно ища путь к отступлению. Он встретился взглядом с Касом, который поднялся из-за углового столика, где сидел вместе с Габриэлем и Кали, уже официальным инвестором _Серафима в Лас-Вегасе_ , и направился в его сторону. Их сторону. «Дерьмо.»

— Прекрасный выбор песен, Дин. Особенно в середине. Посвящение? Наверное она — нечто особенное, — усмехнулась Джози. 

Прежде чем Дин смог даже открыть рот, к нему приблизился Кас и взял за руку. Дин на секунду напрягся и стрельнул глазами на Джози. Это не укрылось от Каса.

— Здравствуйте.

Кас и Роберт пожали друг другу руки, и Роберт начал нахваливать еду, атмосферу и музыку. Ага. Дин просто мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Кас стоял рядом, кивая, благодаря, спрашивая, занимаются ли они благотворительностью и о ресторане, и все это время он не выпускал ладонь Дина.

— О, так вы — шеф-повар, — идеально-красными губами произнесла Джози, глотнув мартини. 

Дин ненавидел, как ловко ему удавалась ложь. 

— Кас и его брат — владельцы этого заведения, — сказал он, нервно сжимая руку Каса. 

Роберт снова улыбнулся им. Сердце Дина сжалось, он узнал застарелую боль, испытываемую раньше, когда все женщины выглядели как богини, а их мужья так и не знали о выросших рогах.

— Здорово было увидеть тебя, Дин. Ведь правда, Джози? — Она пробормотала что-то в ответ и ее муж нахмурился на мгновение, прежде чем повернулся к Дину и Кастиэлю. — Я обязательно передам привет от тебя Бобби-младшему. Кастиэль, ваш ресторан просто замечателен, и мы любим Рэндом Актс. Мои поздравления вам обоим.

Роберт обнял Джози за талию и повел в сторону бара. Дин наблюдал, как он заказал жене воды, а она отказывалась пить. Кас повернулся к нему.

— Ты трахал ее.

Он не спрашивал, а констатировал факт. Вот черт. Дин представлял себе сегодняшний вечер по-другому.

— Я… я... Да.

— Когда?

— Я давал уроки их сыну где-то два года назад. Теперь он уже в колледже учится. Мы… Джози и я… ну... — Дин зажмурил глаза и потер переносицу. Вот уж точно, сегодня вечером все должно было быть по-другому. — Мы трахались, да. Какое-то время. Потом Бобби пошел в школу, и мы перестали видеться. Стало мерзко. Я был в замешательстве, — пробурчал Дин. Кастиэль все еще держал его за руку, что было хорошим знаком. Знаком, что, возможно, Кас не ненавидит его и не собирается с ним порвать за пятнадцать минут до нового года. — Я ощущал себя словно мальчик по уборке бассейнов или типа того. Около полутора лет не поддавался ей. А последние шесть месяцев работал с младшим, видел Роберта, трахал Джози. Дерьмово было так поступать, и я сожалею об этом. С тех пор я их никого не видел. Ну, я имею в виду, — Дин прервался на секунду. — Год прошел с того времени. С тех пор у меня никого не было. Пока, ну… пока не встретил тебя.

Кастиэль сжал ладонь Дина, и тот решил, что это очень хороший знак.

— Целый год? Она все еще хочет тебя, — заметил Кастиэль, и, прищурившись, взглянул на пару у бара, спорящую из-за бутылки воды. — Она знала, что ты и по мужчинам тоже?

Дин хмыкнул и потянул Кастиэля за руку, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу, посередине танцевальной площадки. Дин обнял Каса, и они начали покачиваться в такт медленной инструментальной аранжировке, настолько похожей на композицию Майлза Дэвиса, что Дин был готов поставить на кон. Кас вздохнул и положил голову ему на грудь, двигаясь в такт мелодичных звуков джазового саксофона Майлза. Они продолжали стоять, даже когда музыка сменилась на песню Сары Воан, которую Дин не слышал уже много лет. Он плотнее притянул к себе Каса, положив ему руку на поясницу и почувствовал теплоту и податливость тела, его изящную стройность. 

— Я только «по тебе», Кас. Ни по мужчинам, ни по женщинам. Ты. Ты веришь мне? — Раньше он бы солгал, чтобы сохранить спокойствие, но в этот раз ему хотелось быть честным. Кастиэль заслужил право знать о его прошлом. Если он хотел знать, то Дин был готов ему рассказать. — Ты же не ненавидишь меня? — спросил он, прижавшись теплыми губами к уху Кастиэля.

— Я бы никогда не смог тебя ненавидеть, Дин.

Он улыбнулся, прижавшись к щеке Каса, но тут же скривился, когда услышал подошедшую к ним сзади подругу.

— Чува-а-ак.

Дин поднял голову. 

— Привет, Чарли. Гильда.

— Это была Стервозная Психичка и добрый доктор?

— Ага.

— Кас, он тогда проходил фазу бассейного мальчика.

— О боже, Чарли!

Кас хмыкнул и поцеловал Дина в подбородок. 

— Я слышал.

Дин застонал. 

— Народ хватит уже, хуже Сэма.

— Эй, вы оба, уже почти полночь!

И словно по волшебству, как в Хогвартсе диджей объявил в микрофон. 

— Слушайте все: тридцать секунд до полуночи. Время найти партнера по поцелую, а мы начинаем обратный отсчет… 

— Пять… четыре… три… два… один… С Новым Годом!

Ресторан ожил, взорвался гамом, из колонок зазвучало «Доброе старое время», и Дин начал подпевать себе под нос. Обвив Каса руками, он прижался к нему в поцелуе, первом в 2015 году. Их первом. Он начался с мягких прикосновений, и очень быстро Дин начал вылизывать языком зубы Кастиэля, но вскоре заставил себя отодвинуться, задыхающийся и полувозбужденный. 

— Так, вы двое, оставьте это для спальни, — поддразнила Чарли, все еще обнимая Гильду за талию, от которой сама оторвалась лишь мгновением раньше. Она повернулась к своей девушке. — Согласись, когда они целуются, это так сексуально смотрится? Или это только мне так кажется?

— Чтоб тебя, Чарли, ты такая пошлячка.

— Заткнись, Винчестер.

Дин улыбнулся Касу, стоявшему в полном изумлении, когда Чарли быстро и точно треснула обоим по рукам.

— Больно же!

— Привыкай, Кас. — Дин потянулся к нему за вторым поцелуем, который оказался еще лучше, чем первый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*** Коса Эльзы** — прическа героини из мультфильма «Холодное сердце»_
> 
> _*** Вампы или вампасы** — Фильм Звездные войны. Зловещие плотоядные приматы, обитающие на холодной планете Хот. Они были полуразумной расой хищников, порой достигающих трехметровой высоты._

**Author's Note:**

> * ОМГ — сокращение «Oh my gosh» — О, мой бог
> 
> * Нетфликс — американская компания, поставщик фильмов и сериалов на основе потокового мультимедиа. Основана в 1997 году. Штаб-квартира находится в Лос-Гатос, штат Калифорния. На январь 2016 года у компании свыше 69 миллионов клиентов по всему миру.


End file.
